Who's That Girl?
by vintage1983
Summary: An early morning walk leads Alex to a surprising discovery. Unashamed Galex angst/smut and a little plot along the way. 1st FanFic now finally complete!
1. Chapter 1

_Hi all, this is my first attempt at a fanfic. I've had a great time writing it so far, so I hope someone else enjoys it too. Let me know what you think!_

_Please do not read if you are offended by Galex related smut and angst x_

**Sadly I do not own Ashes to Ashes.**

**Chapter One**

The bonnet was still warm as Alex slid across the smooth, red surface of the front of the Quattro.

"Don't you dent my bloody car, Bolly," barked Gene with a twinkle in his eye and a smile creeping in from the corner of his mouth. He pushed her back further until she was seated fully on the car, barely able to steady herself with her heels, fingers raked through her hair. She writhed as he pressed up against her, willing her to relent and submit. He was hard already and his excitement only drove her on to further reckless abandon. Alex had given up on steadying herself and raised her legs, wrapping them around his waist, pulling him even closer.

Gene sensed her need and his mouth came crashing down on hers. Her lips parted instantly to receive his probing tongue that grew greedier by the second. His roving hands slid up her thighs, heading rapidly towards the liquid heat that was gathering between her legs. She willed him on, whimpering and moaning against his forceful kiss. She had lost all sense of the world around her, even the fading heat of the engine seemed unreal. _Nothing, nothing but this the here and now._

Suddenly, without warning Gene pulled back. Her eyes opened in a mix of shock and disappointment. Before she could speak his hands were tugging at her jeans.

"Watch you don't burn your arse Bols," he laughed as he dragged her jeans and underwear down in one go. Next, he tugged at her top, her arms lifting to help him remove it completely, her body compliant, powerless to act or to stop. She felt exposed and suddenly self-conscious, her jeans rolled down to her knees, her top discarded somewhere, only a black lace bra protected the remaining scraps of her modesty. He didn't bother to unclasp it, but slid the straps down and pushed her breasts free from their lacy prison. His fingers against her skin made her shudder; sent bolts of electricity down her spine. The cool breeze across her nipples made them harden for his touch and made her even wetter than she had been already. He stood back to admire her for a moment.

Alex could stand no more of this torment. "Please," her voice no more than a whisper. He reached out and cupped her breast and once more their lips met, this time she was the greedy one, biting at his lower lip, sliding her tongue over his, imagining what might follow. He pressed against her again; she thought she might explode soon. His free hand traced a line down her side, across her stomach, so close. Her soft moans grew desperate, pleading for more until his hand had burnt a trail all the way down her body.

She gasped for air as his urgent, perfect fingers stroked and teased in just the right spot. _So good, almost too good_. He dipped a finger inside her, then another and she cried out as they thrust and twisted inside her. His other hand was still caressing her breasts, sometimes pinching at her swollen nipples just hard enough to send jolts of pleasure through her, before returning to gentler teasing.

Alex knew she wouldn't last long; her cries grew louder, "God, Gene yes, don't stop, please, please, Gene." She cried his name as she came, harder than she had ever done in her life, harder than she thought possible.

* * *

Alex opened one eye. She was in her own bed, very much alone, thankfully, she thought. She felt unusually aroused and then the memories came flooding back, she'd dreamt about him, _again_. Of all the men in the world, wonderful, clever, attractive men, why did he disturb her sleep? Gene Hunt, her misogynistic, bigoted, dinosaur of a DCI. Alex shook her head as she pulled herself out of bed, "I think I preferred the clown," she said aloud.

It was Sunday morning, a whole day to herself. No CID, no criminals and no Gene Hunt. The sun was bright, streaming in through the gaps in the curtains and a walk to clear her mind of those thoughts seemed to be just what the psychologist ordered. She showered and dressed. Pulling on her white jacket she stepped out into the street. Despite the sunshine, the morning air was crisp and had a distinctly autumnal feel. The trees were laced with glorious reds, oranges and golds and the early fallers had already began to pile up and turn to a mash of deceased greenery. She took a deep breath, and turned towards the park.

As she rounded the corner and stepped towards the Victorian, wrought iron gates a familiar sight greeted her, abandoned at the kerb-side the cursed Quattro. Cheeks flushed with shame she wondered what on Earth he could be doing here. A crime scene, perhaps? No, someone would have called her. A brisk walk, like her? Surely not, she imagined Gene spent his Sunday mornings sleeping off the gallons of whiskey he had consumed the night before. A flatulent, snoring Gene, now that was more like it. Jogging? Certainly not, though the idea of that hot, sweaty body excited her more than she dared to admit, even to herself. Putting that psychologist's hat on again, Alex consoled herself with the thought that dreams didn't have to have literal meanings...did they?

The park was pleasant. Full of couples walking dogs, kids kicking footballs and shouting, kicking leaves. Her mind drifted to Molly, but she pushed the thought away, it was too much. An over eager Labrador bounded up towards her, wagging its tale.

"Hello there," she said enthusiastically to her new friend. A young couple approached, hand in hand. The young man whistled and beckoned his pet. Alex suddenly felt very much alone in her world. _There's always Gene._ It was in part a comfort, but it made her wonder what it was she really wanted from him. The dreams were becoming an increasingly frequent occurrence.

She made her way along a tree-lined path, determined to enjoy the morning and that's when she spotted him, but who was he with? As he turned a petite blonde girl came into view, arm in arm with Gene. She was young, very young not much more than twenty. Alex ducked down behind a shrub; she didn't want to be seen.

She watched as they made their way along the path. She'd never seen him like this. His smile was broad and warm, genuine. They were too far away to be heard, but the girl laughed, giggling she pulled herself closer to him. She was tiny beside his large dark-coated frame, fashionably dressed like a young Madonna in pretty, white lace gloves and a multitude of vibrant beads and bangles, with shiny, gold fabric tied in a bow around her head. A rush of sickness rose up from the pit of her stomach. Alex chastised herself, _what did she care if he had someone? So what if she was young and strikingly beautiful, it was nothing to her, was it?_

She knew she should go, but she was transfixed. His face lit up as he gazed down at the girl and her huge doe-eyes looked back up at him in awe and wonder. He seemed to like blondes. Alex couldn't help but think of Jenette, it made her shudder, desperate to rid herself of any thoughts of _that _woman. The bile rose further up her body, this was ridiculous, none of her business, but she couldn't help it.

They were getting too close now, almost in earshot and much as she wanted to listen to the conversation, she knew she had to get away. The embarrassment of being caught skulking in the bushes spying on Hunt was too much to risk. They were probably heading back towards the car and then... "Stop it Alex," she whispered just under her breath. She slipped along the pathway and out through a side gate, thankfully unseen.

The walk home was slow; she was determined not to think about what she had seen, that girl, the look on his face of absolute joy that stung the most, it looked like her really cared, even loved her. Alex refused to torture herself any more. She let herself into the flat and put on the kettle, "I don't care what that bloody man does, or who with, I don't," she told herself.

She did, and she knew it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

A sleepless night later, Alex made her way into the station. Without even realising she'd made an extra effort that morning. She suddenly became aware of her own appearance, overly made-up, over-dressed, she felt foolish, and who was she kidding? She couldn't compete with a twenty year old, especially one who looked like that, who he looked at like that. The memory of those eyes gazing down into that tiny porcelain face was like being shot in the head all over again. She composed herself and pushed open the double doors into CID. _Alex Drake did not turn into a dithering wreck over any man, especially not Gene Hunt_

The morning was deathly quiet, tying up a few loose ends, finishing up the paperwork that the others despised so much. With far too much thinking time on her hands, she played the scene over and over again in her mind. Gene had never looked at her like that, so much affection, a gentler side to him that rarely surfaced any other time, if ever. She watched as Chris and Shaz whispered and laughed, flirted and smiled, but today it didn't make her happy, it only served as a painful reminder of those loving looks. Her stomach was in knots, she hadn't eaten that morning, couldn't face anything, she felt sick. Something important needed checking, it dawned on her that she needed to see Gene. _Damn!_ She'd managed to avoid him all morning; he'd been holed up in his office. At one point she'd spotted him rising from his chair, discarding the copy of the Racing Post that had been keeping him busy. Alex had quickly made her way to the kitchen, offering tea to a grateful Ray as she passed.

She barely glanced up as she tentatively approached the office door; the lion stared up at her, snarling. She pushed the handle down and inhaled deeply, _act professionally, he doesn't know you saw him, there's no need to give him any reason to think you did and he certainly doesn't know what you dream about. _He was on the phone oblivious to her presence.

His voice was soft, "there's nothing doing here, two o'clock then, sweetheart," the phone went down.

"Don't you knock?" he growled, his eyes skimming her up and down as he spoke.

Alex dealt with the issue and left hastily. Even Gene was surprised at her lack of spark that morning. _He'd put if down to 'women's problems' most likely. Was it serious? Twice in two days, it certainly looked that way._ She disliked herself intensely for feeling that way, it seemed so silly. It wasn't like they were together, never had been, she didn't know what to think anymore.

The clock inched around, still little to do and too much time to think about things. She watched him lounging his chair. Her mind drifted, imagining herself hitching her tight fitting pencil skirt up and straddling him, lowering herself down onto his lap, feeling him stiffen beneath her, his mouth at her neck, biting at the exposed flesh at her shoulder. Movement in the office snapped her out of her trance. Gene once more rose from his desk and threw on his coat, it was just gone one thirty; _he's keen_, biting down Alex willed a smile to her face. "Going out, Guv?" she inquired as casually as she could, eyes fixed on the pile of papers on her desk. Chris and Ray hadn't taken any notice and were busy flinging balls of screwed up paper at each other.

"Will you two children bloody behave and find something useful to do, or I will and you won't like it," he snapped. "Right I'm off then," Gene announced.

"Shouldn't I go with you, police business, if you're going to see an informant or something, I should..." she was rambling now and he jumped on her pause, "it's Gene Genie business Bolly, not for girls." With that he swept out.

She couldn't stand it; she knew who he was going to see. Slipping on her jacket she left CID unnoticed. Chris and Ray had quickly progressed to aeroplanes in the Guv's absence. She hurried along the corridor and borrowed a car. Finding herself in the driver's seat she put on a pair of pink sunglasses. Catching sight of her reflection in the mirror she swiftly removed them again.

"What do I look like? Not much of a disguise, ridiculous, utterly ridiculous," she spoke out loud as she followed the roar of the Quattro. She followed him along a familiar route, hanging back as the brakes screeched to a stop outside Luigi's. She should have guessed that's where he was going, though she half expected somewhere flashy and upmarket.

Allowing him ample time to get inside she followed on foot, down the steps and to the window. Gene was already seated at his usual table in the corner, the girl was there too. Alex couldn't see her face, but the blonde hair and tiny shoulders were unmistakable. Doubt and disbelief at her present situation filled her mind. _Why am I here? What is this possibly going to achieve. I am making an idiot of myself, following my DCI around like a crazed stalker._ The voices inside were muffled as they ordered, Luigi rushed around serving the lunchtime crowd. Alex peered in. He had that look on his face, tender, affectionate.

Suddenly Gene's voice was raised; she just made out, "it's not the sodding Royal Bank of Hunt, yer know."

He was handing over notes from his wallet. Maybe he was up to something after all. She didn't look like a snout, certainly not a Tom. The girl reached out a small, slender hand and took the notes; he caught it as she pulled back and held on to it for what seemed like an eternity. Alex frowned; the sick feeling was coming back. Sensing Luigi has seen her over the net curtain, she knew she would have to go in, there was no choice.

Alex kept her head down and made for the bar. He'd seen her, she could feel those blue eyes boring into her, she ordered a glass of wine. A bemused Luigi took in the scene, eyes darting back and forth between the two; he shrugged and filled the glass. Turning slowly she fixed a smile on her face and made her way to Gene's table. Panic struck her suddenly; she could hardly just ignore him, besides it was too late now. Maintaining the smile made her cheeks hurt.

"Guv," she said feigning surprise, "fancy seeing you here."

He grimaced, no response. "Well aren't you going to introduce me?" she pressed in an overly jolly tone, teamed with the Cheshire Cat's grin, she looked bordering on the insane.

"DI Drake, Sarah," he gestured as the two women's eyes met for the first time.

"Oh you're Alex then, 'es always talkin' about yer," her smile was sweet, her face innocent, and the accent northern.

_Manchester?_ She seemed genuine, but Alex knew people weren't always as they seemed. Up close she really was very beautiful. The huge aquamarine eyes that seemed to fill her tiny face glistened in the dimly lit restaurant. That skin was flawless with two thick stripes of cerise blusher only serving to further highlight delicate cheekbones.

Before the girl could speak again Gene intervened, "be a good girl and run along and powder your nose or whatever else it is birds spend four hours in the lavs doing."

Sarah opened her mouth to say something, but he shooed her away. She got up and went, beaming again at Alex. Watching her go Alex had to make a conscious effort not to let her jaw fall open. It wasn't just her face that was perfect, it was her figure too. She couldn't face looking at Gene until that tiny, acid wash clad bottom had disappeared from view. He'd be watching her no doubt. As soon as she was out of view, she fixed her smile again and turned to the DCI.

"Old friend, Gene?"Alex suggested with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

He evaded the question, "are you bloody following me Drake? Spying on a senior office, serious matter that. Now bugger off, I am busy."

He looked annoyed; well he almost always looked slightly annoyed, perhaps more uncomfortable than anything else. His words made her squirm inside, he was right she supposed. It wasn't normal, rational behaviour. The money troubled her though. It seemed odd. Why would he pay his date, _no surely not. _Sarah seemed so nice, she didn't dress like a prostitute, but she was awfully young and pretty. _After a sugar daddy then._ Alex struggled for an explanation. He talked about her, what was that all about? She knew her name, he hadn't used it. _Probably mentioned her in passing, they did work together after all._ He was looking at her intently; he was thinking too, she could almost see the cogs turning behind those eyes. He took a long, slow drag on his cigarette.

"Not at all, Guv, just popped out for a spot of lunch. It's a slow day," she had to think quickly and stay composed.

She felt even more uncomfortable than he did. Sarah reappeared, looking slightly sheepish, embarrassed even. Hunt was quick to his feet, stubbing his cigarette out and grabbing for his coat. He gave his DI only a fleeting look as he passed and moved toward the door, ushering the girl out. It was clear he didn't want a conversation to start.

"I'll see you later, Drake," echoed back as he almost fled the restaurant.

She knew that tone, she was in trouble. She heard the Quattro roar to life and screech away outside. Luigi glanced across at Alex and once more shrugged his shoulders.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Alex decided she may as well eat, there was no sense in rushing back to face the music. Giving Gene some time to calm down seemed wise. He had looked so angry, that wasn't unusual, but sparring with him was normally a guilty pleasure. She hadn't even answered him really, just stood there grinning like a moron. What had Sarah meant, he talked about her? It must be in a work sense, why else mention her to some young girl you were trying to impress? That meant he most certainly was up to something, and he didn't want her to know about. _Bastard, all that talk about trust, what did it amount to when he was creeping around doing God knows what, with her._ A tide of anger swelled inside her, the more she thought about it, the more furious she was. Luigi brought her food; he said nothing but his pitying smile spoke volumes. _Oh don't you feel sorry for me, I'm better off knowing just where I stand with him_. Nowhere, it seemed. Despite her growling stomach, she ate very little. Pushing the food around the plate she glanced at the time. It had been an hour. Perhaps time enough for them both to calm down a little.

She headed back into the station and handed back the keys to Viv at the desk. "The Guv's been looking for you Ma'am, he didn't look very happy either," he said with slightly raised eyebrows.

"Thanks for the heads up, Viv," not very happy was one way of putting it. She entered CID. Gene was once more positioned behind his desk, feet up, newspaper in front of his face. _Maybe it wouldn't be so bad._

"Bolly, my office, now," boomed out from behind the paper. Ray drew his finger across his neck and shook his head slightly, he clearly had a good idea what was coming.

It was Shaz who spoke up, "he came in a while ago, in a right strop, didn't say what it was about, but he wasn't saying nice things about you Ma'am. I shouldn't worry; you know what men are like." Shaz shot a sideward glance at Chris and he looked down guiltily. There was nothing for it, smoothing herself down, she made her way into the lion's den, closing the door behind her and doubting it would provide an adequate barrier to the sound of his roar.

She stood in silence for a moment. The paper was suddenly slammed down onto the desk, revealing Gene's angry face. "What the bloody 'ell are you playin' at? Don't yer trust me, still, after all the time? He almost sounded hurt.

"I don't know 'Gene'," she waggled her fingers as she said his name; she knew he hated it, attack was the best form of defence and she didn't have much else today.

"Don't you bloody start that again, woman. Would be nice if once in a while you could join the rest of us on planet, bleeding Earth. I listen to your psychiatry..."

"It's psychology," she spat back through gritted teeth.

"Well whatever it is, feel free to share the tremendous insight it gives us into crackpot DI's who follow people about." She was riled, losing it, all the more so because he had a point.

"Well you, you...you bloody shot me." She instantly regretted bringing it up, it was a sore point. In the seconds before he retorted an expression of remorse flashed across his face.

"That still does not explain why yer feel the need to creep about followin' me."

"I wasn't," she insisted.

"Bollocks woman, I did not rise to the lofty heights of DCI as a reward for collecting the most milk bottle tops. Ray said you were up after me like someone had shoved a rocket up that very fine arse of yours." _Cheers Ray, must have taken more notice than she had given him credit for. _"Do you think I'm a bent copper, Drake, because if you do speak now or forever hold your piece, or better still hold mine," the quip told her that he already knew the answer to that question.

"No Guv. Gene I don't. I was just..."

"Being your usual delusional self, Bols," he snapped. Her blood was up now and not entirely with rage.

"Me? delusional?" He dived in again, "yes Drake, madder than a box of very disgruntled badgers." She had to fight to keep her arms by her side and mentally censor herself from stamping her feet. A tantrum would only amuse him. Logically she concluded that since she knew he wasn't up to anything unsavoury or corrupt, his interest in Sarah must be personal. Her anger boiled at the thought, a hazel-eyed monster reared its head.

"I'm not the one running around after girls half my age. Mid-life crisis, Gene, worried you might be losing that Gene Genie charm?" She was shouting now, undignified it may be, but he'd asked for it.

The rest of CID were listening, Chris started to say something, Ray shushed him, "it's just gettin' good."

DCI Hunt sensed the rest of his team were enjoying the unfolding drama. He was already on his feet and made his way around the office silently closing the blinds as he went, finishing at the door. He was positioned directly in front of Alex. She backed towards the desk and rested against it, half sitting and half standing, trying to regain some personal space. His voice dropped to a hush, much to Ray's disappointment.

"You jealous, Bolly?" A devilish smile appeared and his eyes twinkled at her. He edged closer, his eyes skimming over her body. She was infuriated by him, but it still did things to her, made her breathing shallow, gave her butterflies. She was lost for an answer. "Well are yer Bols?" he spoke softly again, leaning closer still.

She could smell him now, cigarettes and whiskey fused with masculinity, a heady brew indeed. Her cheeks flushed, she felt her nipples harden and a desperate twitch between her legs. The shame of that dream came back, the images flashed through her mind. This was different, this was real.

Their eyes were half closed, lips almost touching. She wanted him to kiss her, to take her there and then on the desk in wanton abandon. His arms were resting on the desk at either side of her body, she was virtually his prisoner. _He's playing games, he must be._ Alex turned her face away, closed her eyes and bit her lower lip. Gene raised an arm, she expected him to move away, make some cheap remark. He didn't. His fingers brushed her cheek; he turned her face back toward him and cupped her face with both hands. Looking into those eyes was intoxicating, reason and rational thought escaped her as she let out a tiny sigh.

"Come on Bols, admit yer jealous and I'll tell yer what yer wanna know," he purred.

Alex swallowed. "It doesn't matter to me," and it was the truth, it didn't, not then. All she cared about was him, so close to her, the warmth radiating from his body. She was aching to be kissed, touched, to touch him. Alex wanted to reach out and touch him so badly, but was too afraid to move and break the spell. Her imagination was working overtime, his hand sliding under her skirt, up her thighs, roughly yanking her knickers to the side, driving his fingers inside her, the blessed relief as she would come to a shuddering climax to the rhythm of each delicious thrust. If only she were braver, she would reach out and take him in hand, be able to watch the pleasure in his eyes as she gripped his thick, hard cock, taking long, twisting strokes down every inch of his impressive length, push him to the edge until he could hold back no longer.

She was soaked with excitement, almost openly panting now. She licked her lips, he watched her tongue and she did it all the more, inviting him to her open mouth.

"Say it, say it and I'll kiss yer," his voice a throaty whisper. She let out a desperate whimper as his hand slid down her back; she tilted her head back and looked up into his eyes. His fingers brushed her cheek again and then raked into her hair. She could feel the blood coursing through her body, hear her own pulse thumping. He looked expectantly down at her.

"I...," she struggled to speak; his eyes were fixed on her mouth. The look in his eyes, her urgent need for him spurred her on, "I am je..."

The door burst open and Chris tumbled into the office. The moment was shattered. Gene straightened himself up, though tellingly did not turn to face the interloper. Alex too tried to look nonchalant.

"Doesn't anybody bloody knock around here?" the roar returned with a vengeance, "what? And it had better be good."

"Armed blag in progress Guv, Building Society on the High Street," Chris blurted out with a mixture of panic and enthusiasm.

"Come on then, bad men to catch," Gene cheerily announced. Chris had bounded off. Gene put his coat on and was pulling on his leather gloves. Alex, still slightly dazed took longer to respond. He rubbed his hands together and leant over to her, "saved by the blag, Bolly. Saved by the bloody blag."

A grin spread across his face as he strode out of the office.


	4. Chapter 4

_Here goes the second instalment, thanks for all the nice reviews and to all those at TRA who have given me lots of encouragement. A bit more plot this time!_

**Chapter Four**

The Quattro sped around the corner, skidding as sharp braking brought it screeching to a halt on the High Street. Uniform were already on the scene and had pushed back the gathering crowd and cleared local shops. The blaggers were still inside as the team piled out of the car. Alex focused her mind; she had a job to do. It was fortunate she hadn't noticed an approving look in her direction as she drew her gun. They took their positions and waited.

"Come out, you are surrounded by armed bastards," Gene bellowed. Alex rolled her eyes. The doors to the building society were booted open. Two men in balaclavas wielding sawn-off shot guns burst out onto the street, guns waving in one hand, the loot in money bags clutched in the other.

"Piss off, copper," the one on the right taunted. _For God's sake don't give him a reason to shoot you; it's not like he needs one_. The robbers held their position in the doorway, unwilling to give up the cover of the building behind and the higher ground afforded by the steps.

"Give it up. There's only one other possible ending to this and it involves you getting yer bollocks blown off, so the only job you'll be fit for doing is eunuch," the Guv responded in his usual manner. The blaggers were becoming increasingly agitated; a blood bath seemed on the cards.

"Now drop it," Gene barked. They didn't move, in fact they seemed confused, unprepared and uncertain what their next move should be. Alex knew she needed to step in. These men were unprofessional, inexperienced more than likely, no hostages; the obvious lack of an escape plan gave them away.

Alex stepped out from behind the cover of the Quattro. "I'm DI Drake, Alex. I want to help you, but I can't unless you help yourselves. If you put down your weapons this can end peacefully, it's in your hands," she offered.

Hunt didn't wait for a response, "it bloody is not, I'm in charge around here and don't you forget it," he said, clearly audible to the armed men.

"Sounds to me like that bird's in charge," came the retort. She sensed their words were nothing more than bravado. _There she was trying to diffuse things, offer them options and he was winding them up even more. Back a frightened animal into a corner and its all the more likely to attack._

The voice was young, these were no seasoned felons. Alex stepped out further into the open.

"Drake, what are yer doing? Get back over 'ere," Gene barked, part in annoyance, part with concern. The road was quiet now; traffic blocked from entering and exiting, even the crowd now looked on silently. Alex ignored Gene.

"I'm going to put my gun down now and walk towards you, is that alright?" she said. Slowly she crouched to the floor and placed the gun down on the road. She raised herself back up and took a careful step forward, then another.

"Get back, bitch," the mouthy one said again, his gun now waving wildly. A car door slammed; in the quiet of the street it seemed deafening. In the panic a gunshot went off. It came from the blagger on the left. It was heading towards Alex.

Gene dived across towards her. Her eyes closed. In the half second before she hit the ground she was back on the barge, so real she could feel the cold and damp, see the bullet hurtling towards her, Layton's face and then a blur.

As she opened one eye, she could feel the weight of Gene's body covering her, pinning her to the floor. She was safe, unharmed. The two hapless blaggers had already made their way into the getaway car and the engine had juddered into life.

Gene looked up at Chris and Ray, "tyres, you dozy twonks," he blasted. As if suddenly reanimated, they fired at the vehicle as it started to move away, taking out the tyres as instructed. The car slid across the street, back and forth, clipping a stone wall, before slamming into the window of a florist. Ray ran to apprehend the men who were struggling out of the mangled vehicle, hotly followed by Chris. Gene was still rested on top of Alex. He looked down at her.

"You alright, Bolly?" he asked, sneaking a glimpse of her chest.

She smiled, "I'm fine, Guv." Their eyes met for a second before her turned away and pulled himself to his feet, extending a gloved hand to her to help her up. She gripped his hand tightly as he dragged her upright and held on a little longer than she needed, the brief contact serving as a reminder of the intimacy of the earlier incident in the office.

Ray and Chris were cuffing the two men, Ray slamming his charge into the car as he went. Gene approached and ripped off the balaclavas. They were indeed very young and looked afraid.

"I might have struggled to hit him in the bollocks, I don't think they've dropped yet," he said as he walked back in the direction of Alex.

"What is it with you Drake? Everyone yer meet seems to want to shoot yer. Come on let's get this wrapped up nicely for opening time."

Alex had dusted herself down and recovered, "they're just kids, I don't think he meant to shoot, just went off in his hand." Gene smirked, "a familiar story, DI Death Wish."

Gene left the interviews to Chris and Ray, while Shaz comforted the shaken cashier. Ray burst in jubilantly, "'es singing like a canary in there, Guv. Got the name of the bloke who supplied the shooters, the lot." He looked pleased with himself.

Gene surveyed his kingdom, "right, drag him in and charge him and I will see you in Luigi's."

The office became busy again, "you coming?" he said turning to Alex. She couldn't face it, Sarah, the incident in his office earlier, not without the security of the others around them. The armed robbery had been a welcome distraction. She was far too confused by it all.

"I'll stay here and help wrap this up, Guv," she said weakly.

"Suit yer self," the curt response.

By the time she made it to Luigi's, she half hoped he'd already gone, she knew it was nowhere near chucking out time, it was a vain hope indeed. He was already positioned in the corner; the others piled in ahead of her loudly and filled the other table, leaving a vacant chair opposite Gene, the chair Sarah had sat in earlier. Alex ignored him and hopped up onto a stool by the bar.

"Ah signorina Drake," Luigi welcomed, "something is up I think." _How perceptive_. She quickly pulled back her sarcasm, it wasn't his fault, but he'd certainly seen it all earlier.

"I see him earlier with the lovely lady, but I think he only has eyes for you." Alex smiled. He obviously didn't see what she saw. Luigi smiled back and nodded towards the corner.

Right on cue that voice piped up, "DI nosey-knickers, your delightful presence is required."

Luigi raised his eyebrows, but said nothing. Alex took a breath and headed for the table.

"Luigi, more of this liquid last seen leaking out of a cat's todger," he demanded.

Alex sat down at the table, "so, Guv, is this where you entertain all of the ladies in your life?" she questioned, pouring herself a glass of the wine Gene had so eloquently described.

"No, Bolly, only the ones I like," Gene said as he leant across the table toward her.

"So, in the office, I think yer were in the process of telling me 'ow seeing me with another bird made yer jealous," his grin broadened.

"Tactics," she cut him off, "I just wanted to know why you were giving that girl money, that's all." The atmosphere fell away for a moment; he paused and looked down before answering.

"Yer a nosey tart, Bolly, and a jealous one. Knew fine well I wasn't up to anything, can't stand it can yer? The thought of someone else getting a hunk of the Gene Genie."

Alex faked an indignant look, "that is utterly ridiculous, outrageous," _or not_.

"Bloody sexy when yer angry though," he was tormenting her, but she liked it. He leaned closer still and was about to say something else, when he stopped dead.

Alex turned to follow his eyes, it was Sarah. Luigi's fell silent. She was dishevelled with a thin trickle of blood running down her forehead. Her left eye was already discoloured with shades of blue and purple. Tears mingled with mascara had left dark tracks down her cheeks. She hugged her pale denim jacket around her body. Gene Hunt leapt up and rushed across to the sobbing figure. He took her in his strong arms, surrounding her, protecting her and sheltering her from the gaze of the onlookers and at the same time shutting out all of the evils of the world in one embrace.

"I've...I...was mugged," she forced out in barely a whisper, her voice hoarse from the shock and tears. Gene bent his head and planted a soft kiss on her head, relieved it was not something much worse.

The others began to nudge each other and gossip in hushed tones. Shaz elbowed Chris to quieten him down and looked across towards the DI with concern. Alex's eyes reddened, but she forced a grim smile and turned her head away. She was racked with guilt. The young girl was clearly distressed and traumatised and all she could feel were pangs of resentment, even anger, not directed at Sarah, but for Gene. _What the hell was all that about then? Who did he think he was? God's gift to woman-kind evidently? Gene Hunt doesn't want me, never did, never will, he's got her._

Sarah clung to Gene's arms as he turned to his team, "You lot, up, scum to catch, now," he sounded livid.

Confused, but unswervingly loyal they scurried to their feet and made for the door. Alex was the last to move; she picked herself up and followed in the direction of the others.

Gene was helping Sarah towards the door, reassuring and comforting her, "we'll get him sweetheart, don't worry, I'm here, you're safe now." His voice was soft, he sounded slightly shaken himself. _Seems to really love her._ It hurt like hell, but Alex acknowledged the girl with the best smile she could muster and gave a gentle nod of agreement with the Guv's words. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

There was a distinct air of confusion in CID as Alex walked in. Gene was already in his office with Sarah, pouring himself a whiskey and encouraging the girl to have one.

Chris stopped DI Drake, "Ma'am what's goin' on, I mean a mugging, job for plod isn't it? I mean if the Guv says it must be important like."

He certainly had a point, it seemed unreasonable of Gene to drag the whole of the department back in at this hour. She had no answers and could only shrug.

Just then Gene emerged from his office, all eyes on him as he led the still visibly shaken girl across the room, heading for the privacy of the interview room. Ray's eyes in particular scanned the girl. He turned to Chris and nodded in Sarah's direction.

"Go on the Guv. I don't know who that bird is but she must like fruit." Chris looked baffled.

"Cos 'er arse is a peach, nice little pair of puppies an' all," he said making groping gestures.

Chris smiled and nodded in agreement, hoping Shaz hadn't seen him. Gene stopped dead. He closed the door leaving Sarah out in the corridor. He had heard every word. Slowly, he turned on his heels, his face was expressionless. He began to stride purposefully towards Ray, his pace quickening with each step, a thunderous look descending on his face. Alex's eyes widened, she could see what was coming and moved to position herself between the two men. Gene drew back his fist and lunged at a stunned DS Carling, landing a punch that was enough to knock Ray back onto the desk behind, sending papers and stationary flying. He went to hit him again and Alex grabbed at his arm, using her full body weight to try and anchor it down.

"Guv, that's enough, stop it," she pleaded, struggling to hold him, his strength almost lifting her feet clean off the floor.

Ray covered his eye with his hand, "I'm sorry Guv, I didn't mean anything by it, I were only joking."

Eventually the tension in Gene's arm dissipated and Alex let go. Once his arms were free he grabbed Ray by the collar, dragging him forward. He stared, snarling at him.

"Guv," Alex implored again, desperation in her eyes. Gene looked at her and then again at Ray before throwing him back as he released his vice-like grip and without another word he turned and stormed out of the room, nearly ripping the door off its hinges as he went. Ray straightened up and went to speak, but thought better of it. Stunned looks ricocheted around the room.

DI Drake finally broke the silence. "Ok?" she asked Ray. He responded with only a stern nod. Eventually she followed in the DCI's direction. As she entered, the interview room fell silent and looks were exchanged between Gene and Sarah. His hand was covering hers on the desk, Alex noted. He quickly retracted it and his head snapped round.

"What now?" Hunt said angrily. Alex felt that swell of envy that was becoming an all too familiar feeling _Be professional; do not behave like a jealous idiot._

"I thought under the circumstances a female officer might help," it was a genuine offer; however she felt on a personal level, she wanted to do the right thing. _If there had been a sexual assault, Gene was hardly the person she'd want to speak to. Hell no woman would want his idea of sensitivity in those circumstances._ Gene disliked her interruption, much less what her words implied.

"We are fine, thank you, Drake," he bit. Alex said nothing and left.

Gene returned a little later, alone. All went quiet.

"Right, fair amount of cash taken," _that he'd given her no doubt,_ "few bits of jewellery and a very distinctive bracelet, thick gold bangle, pearl inlay. I want it finding along with the scum responsible. Start harassing fences," he announced. It was late, gone eleven. After what had happened earlier no-one but Alex dare question him.

"Guv, the attacker probably hasn't even had a chance to get rid of the gear yet, we should wait until morning," she gulped unsure of what the response might be. Hunt pondered for a moment and finally gave a nod of approval.

"DI Drake might, for once 'ave a point, first thing then, get some sleep." There was a sense of relief amongst the exhausted and in several cases slightly inebriated team.

Back in the flat, Alex lay in bed. She'd seen Gene put Sarah into the Quattro, still wrapped in his coat. _Had he taken her home with him?_ Alex had never seen Gene's flat, never been invited into his private little world. _Had he taken her into his bed? Were they...?_ Alex shuddered and turned over, trying to block out unwanted images. It tore her up, angry that she had left it too late, angry that Gene Hunt was playing her for a fool, probably laughing smugly to himself about her willingness to relent so easily in the office. _I hope he enjoyed that because it will never happen again._

A loud thudding sound at the door dragged Alex from a restless sleep. Her dreams nothing more than a disturbing blur. Gene, Sarah, being shot, all of it mingling into a surreal and unpleasant state of unconsciousness. It was still early; a glance at the clock told her she hadn't overslept.

"Bolly, Bolly, get yer bony arse out of bed, work to do." It was Gene banging at the door. She pulled on a satin dressing gown and clicked down the latch. He barged in.

"Very nice," he said, noticing her attire, "now much as it pains me to say this, get yer kit on, I'll be in the car." _Pig, there's probably another woman still sleeping in your bed and you're still not satisfied._ Alex dressed quickly and made her way out to the car.

"Right, where are we going?" she queried, climbing into the passenger seat.

"Been to see a snout, apparently Jimmy the Magpie is the friendly, local fence of choice for all junkies and tossers wanting to offload anything hotter than a Saharan camel's scrotum. 'E's a charming Geordie scum bag. Don't think you've had the pleasure before," Gene announced as the Quattro tore off down the road.

They arrived at the small, grubby pawn brokers. Gene strode in, Alex not far behind him. A scrawny man with dark hair, peppered with grey and sunken eyes appeared at the wooden counter.

"Mr Hunt," an already nervous Jimmy stuttered.

"Looking for a bracelet, Jimmy. Very nice one, very unusual, expensive, probably brought in this morning, nicked yesterday."

"I nar nowt, Mr Hunt, nowt, honest I divn't," Jimmy shrunk down even further into his slightly hunched shoulders; he looked shifty, sweat gathered on his brow.

"Come on Jimmy, yer like shiny things," his voice growing louder and more aggressive.

Gene seemed even more agitated than usual. Alex leapt back in shock as Gene suddenly lunged across the counter and grabbed the man violently.

"Bracelet, Jimmy, before I kick you so 'ard up the arse yer can fly back to Tyneside." His temper hung on a knife edge. He was shouting directly into his face. Jimmy spluttered and no immediate answer was forthcoming. Hunt saw red and slammed his face hard against the counter. Blood gushed from Jimmy's face.

"You are seriously testing my patience now, sunshine," he said as he smashed his head down again and again. The man squirmed and struggled to be free.

"Guv, enough, for God's sake," Alex screamed, her words went unheeded, as Gene dragged Jimmy up to look him in the eye. Unable to speak, he gestured in the direction of a tin box on a shelf behind. Gene released him and he clutched his face as DCI Hunt raked in the box, producing an ornate bangle and slipping it into his pocket.

Now positioned behind Jimmy, he once more took hold of the fence and bellowed into his ear, "Who brought it in?" Struck with a fear even greater than that of Gene Hunt, he shook his head. He looked to Alex for help, to step in and bring the ordeal to a close.

"We should arrest him for handling stolen goods, Guv, do this down at the station," Gene just looked at her and continued his violent interrogation. Taking hold of the back of Jimmy's head, he went to smash it down again.

"Please Mr Hunt, he'll kill me," he squeaked in terror. Gene stopped. He bent down to the exhausted man's level.

"Who'll kill yer? Come on spit it out, I haven't got all day."

"Davey Rainer," he spluttered.

"Yer yanking my chain Jimmy. Davey Rainer is an 'ardened villain, guns, drugs, prozzies, 'e does not do muggings in the bloody street." Gene was right. Alex remembered the name, she'd seem him finally sent down in 2005, even in the early 80s he was an established crime lord, not his style at all.

"Nor," cried Jimmy, "it were one of his rent boys fetched the bracelet in, lad's a junkie, does bits of work for him, Andy Burns, yer divn't grass up anyone that has owt to do wi' 'im, he's a psycho."

Gene let Jimmy go. He dropped to the ground. Hunt kicked the crumpled figure. Jimmy groaned.

"Thank you Jimmy, now do me a favour piss off back to Newcastle and be a waste of air on someone else's patch." Gene turned and walked out. Alex did her best to assess how badly Jimmy was hurt. She ran after Gene. He was leaning against the car, taking a drag on a cigarette.

"What the hell was all that about?" she spat at him. "That man needs an ambulance; I thought you were going to kill him." Gene continued to smoke.

"No one would miss 'im," he said flippantly, "besides, aren't they all meant to be 'ard from up there?" He gave a false grin.

"You lost it in there, Guv, if your personal involvement in this case is going to cloud your judgement then may I suggest..."

"No you may not. Now stop getting those expensive knickers in a twist and get in the car, let's nick Burns," he cut her off.

Gene dropped his cigarette butt and stamped it out. Alex got in the car. He was taking this personally and all she could do was keep an eye on him. Burns' links to Rainer could at least prove useful. _Time to focus on being a good police officer, she clearly meant nothing else to him. It felt at times, not even that. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

At the station, Alex pulled Burns up to the custody desk, Gene stamped off. The arrest had been even worse than the situation at Jimmy's shop. Gene had kicked in the door of the run down bedsit and on discovering Burns still spaced out from the fix he had bought with money from the mugging, Gene had proceeded to beat the defenceless addict senseless. Alex had virtually thrown herself into Hunt's path to prevent him from beating the man to death. He had been in no fit state to run. Alex boiled at the memory and she wasn't sure he would leave it at that; she'd never seen him like this. Yes, his methods were always rough and ready, but usually he knew when to stop.

Viv's eyes followed Gene down the hall; last night's events had been all that was talked about that morning. He was taken aback by the condition of the suspect, but he did his job without comment.

"Cell two is free," the Skip said hesitantly.

"Viv, can you do me a favour? she asked quietly, "if the Guv goes down there, let me know," she paused, "straight away." A look of understanding and a nod said he shared her concerns, a death in custody didn't do any of them any favours, and he led the prisoner away.

Gene had crashed through CID. Chris had somewhat foolishly attempted to get his attention to update him on the gun supplier from the building society job, but was ignored. Ray kept his head down and focused on his desk, wishing he'd done that yesterday. Gene slammed his door behind him and poured a scotch, it was only ten thirty, but he needed a drink. He was sat at his desk brooding when a livid Alex walked in.

"What's up with the Guv," Ray asked, "I mean it's not like 'im gettin' this wound up over a bird." He spoke quietly to avoid another scene and a matching other eye.

"Yer must know summat Ma'am I mean you two are always slopin' off," Alex looked at him accusingly, "I just mean, yer know, 'e let's yer in on stuff." She saw his point. It was her Gene had confided in about Supermac, they must appear close to the others. _How wrong can you be_?

"I'm as in the dark as you, Ray," she responded diplomatically.

She bit her tongue to prevent herself from launching into a rant about Gene's recent behaviour. _Someone had to hold a degree of poise, professionalism, and he wasn't the one to do that at the moment. It was time give DCI Hunt a few home truths before things got any more out of hand._

She approached and knocked, without waiting for a reply she ventured into the office.

"Piss off," he bellowed. She stood and looked at him for a second and then closed the door.

"You deaf Bolly Knickers or have I started communicating in Martian? I said piss off." He gulped down another mouthful of Scotch.

"Right," she said with determination, "I don't care if Burns mugged your girlfriend, you cannot go around almost beating suspects to death. You should be off this case, in fact you should be suspended for today's exhibition of how not to be a police officer."

"She is not my bloody girlfriend," he barked back.

"Well, whatever she is, you are taking this way too personally. What's the matter, she blown you out or something? You punched Ray, however inappropriate his remarks were, you were way out of line. You can't just do what you like," she said as her index finger pointed angrily in Gene's direction.

"You finished?" he didn't give her an opportunity to continue, "I can do exactly what I like DI Drake, because this is my kingdom an' if Gene Hunt decides someone needs seven different shades of shite kicked out of them then that is what 'appens, got it?"

"Oh you really are something. All this for some two bit tart, who's seen you coming a mile off, real eye for cheap, manipulative little blondes. Bat their eyelashes twice and you lose all sense of perspective. Jenette Rivens ringing any bells, Gene?" she hadn't intended to bring that up.

She wished she hadn't, for her own sake as much as anything. _How could he have allowed someone like that to come between them? _It had hurt her more than he could ever know. They had barely talked about it since; they had barely discussed any of it. When she had come out of hospital it had all been glossed over, bar mumbled apologies and a few weeks of awkwardness.

"She is not a tart," he screamed at her, refusing to acknowledge the rest of her statement.

"Then who is she, come on Gene let's hear it," Alex continued wild with rage. _I can't wait to hear this one._

"She's my daughter, alright." Gene avoided eye contact and swilled the remainder of whiskey in his glass.

Alex was stunned into silence by the revelation. She scanned his face, the look in his eyes told her it was the truth, and she was, for once, lost for words in shock and disbelief. He reached into his pocket and put the bangle down onto the desk. Alex examined it, it was beautiful. She noticed it was engraved. 'To Sarah, Love Dad x'. Reading the words over and over, Alex Drake still didn't know what to say, _all that jealousy, for nothing._ He looked up at her, rage now gone, he looked despondent. She sensed he was in no mood to be questioned.

"I'm sorry," was all she could muster. Jealousy and a lack of trust had caused her to let her DCI down; she had let _her_ Gene down.

As if reading the regret and sadness in her eyes, his tone softened, "Bolly," their eyes met, "I'd appreciate it if that stayed between us."

She nodded and added, "maybe Ray and I should do the interview." He finished his drink and showed silent agreement.

Alex sat down opposite Burns and Ray took the chair beside her, eyeballing the suspect. She was shocked at the sight of him, not just the marks left by Gene's fists. The areas of his skin that weren't bruised were grey. His eyes were hollow and soulless. He shivered and rubbed his shoulders as the effects of the drugs rapidly wore off. He was young, not much more than a kid really. Alex felt a twinge of sympathy, _what had led him to this life of drugs, selling his body?_ Alex suspected he had run away from home, young and vulnerable, men like Davey Rainer were always there to prey on frightened and confused teenagers. She knew she was probably right, much as Gene dismissed her 'psychiatry', even he could would have been able to see it.

Alex put the bangle on the table. He confessed to the mugging without any questioning.

"I never meant to hurt her, never hit her, just pushed her, she wouldn't give me the bracelet. Needed the money," he said, his foot tapping nervously on the floor.

Alex decided to push him on Rainer, "Andy, you work for David Rainer, don't you?" _At least something good might come out of this._

He looked terrified, far more than he was of Gene. "No...don't know him...never heard of him," he shrunk down into his seat.

"Yer lyin'," Ray said dismissively.

"Come on, Andy. He's your pimp isn't he, you work for him," she pressed gently, he was frightened enough. He shook his head.

"Come on scum, don't waste our time, or I'll charge yer with every unsolved crime in the last two years," Ray demanded, banging his fist on the desk and doing his best to look menacing with a black eye.

The boy wouldn't budge. Ray stood up and stared down at him. Alex gave a signal to Ray to leave it. She could tell by the look in his eyes that no amount of beatings would make him talk, they were nothing compared to what Rainer would do if he got his hands on him. That was a man who didn't tolerate his minions informing on him. It was a waste of time; she'd have to find another way to get to Rainer. He'd be charged with the mugging and released.

Gene had disappeared by the time Alex got back. She was glad. She did her best to rally the team, clearly still confused and shaken by the erratic behaviour of their leader. At least she understood what it was all about, why he was acting that way. Their loyalty to the Guv was unerring, but even Chris and Ray were struggling to make sense of the last couple of days. She did her best, congratulating Chris on the building society job and thanking Ray for his help in the interview. She made a special effort to speak to Shaz too; Alex knew she did a lot behind the scenes to keep things ticking over.

"Guv's not here, so I'm saying it, beer o'clock everyone," the mood lifted at those words. It felt strange, using his words, she missed him when he wasn't around, they all did.


	7. Chapter 7

_Here's one for the smut fans. Thanks for sticking with it and the kind reviews, more story to come asap. Special thanks to Warbs1981 for listening to me complaining and keeping me on track._

**Chapter Seven**

Alex curled up on the sofa, flicking through the channels; there was nothing on and no signs of anything from the real world, if she even knew what that meant anymore. She was in no mood for Luigi's. Besides, Gene would probably be there and it seemed like a good idea to keep out of his way for the time being.

Alex could have kicked herself. It all made perfect sense, even the money. Her own father wasn't around, but she had certainly been able to get round Evan at that age, whenever she was broke. She was a parent, although she felt like she was fast forgetting it, she knew that look of adoration, of pride that he gave his child. It was so obvious, there was nothing lustful about it, it was nothing more than care and affection in his eyes. Alex understood perfectly his overwhelming need to protect, and his violent outrage at those who had injured and frightened his offspring; it was natural. _Some detective, it made a mockery of her psychology, a scrap of emotion and she'd leapt to ridiculous conclusions._

"Oh well done Alex," she sighed. She wondered what it meant for them now. Their relationship was rocky at the best of times. Had he really wanted her in the office? She imagined she'd never find out now, she'd pretty much ruined it. Alex cringed at the thought that she had called his beautiful daughter a tart. Her apology seemed feeble now.

There was a bang at the door. "Who is it?" she called, half of her hoping it was Gene, the rest of her dreading it.

"It's me, Bolly, open the door...please,"Gene's voice came back.

A slightly drunk Gene propped himself up in the doorway, waving a bottle of wine towards a nervous-looking Alex. She was taken aback, not the greeting she was expecting at all and she signalled him to come in.

"I'm sorry," she said, "what I said, about Sarah, you, I didn't mean it, I didn't understand, didn't know, how could I, I wish you'd told me sooner." She was talking so quickly her words began to roll into one. Alex stopped herself and took a breath.

"Is she ok?"

Gene helped himself to two glasses from the draining board and poured out the drinks.

"Tried to put her on a train back to Manchester for a bit, don't know what she wants in a place like this anyway, was 'avin none of it, the stubborn little mare," he said, his eyes lit up when he talked about her.

"Can't imagine where she inherited that from," Alex said with a gentle smile, hoping his arrival meant they were ok.

"Believe me 'er mother could win medals in that department. We were young, always sent money, saw 'er when I could. I'd 'ave stuck by 'er mother if she'd 'ave had me. The ex-wife knew, never talked about it, pretended she didn't. She's a student, a bloody student, 'er mother blames me for 'er wantin' to come down 'ere in the first place. She'll love this," Alex was touched by his need to explain himself to her, try and show he'd tried to do right. He never spoke about his past. Perhaps he had spat those words about Molly at her, part out of his own guilt at not always being there, anger that he had let the job get in the way of family life.

"She seems very sweet, and she's beautiful. Must get that from her mother too," Alex felt she could relax now and press him for more.

"Why the big secret, Gene? I expected Chris and Ray to know something like that," Alex thought about his reaction to Ray, "and if Ray had said what he did about any other woman you'd have joined in, I should have guessed."

"Not you," Gene shuffled uncomfortably at his own admission and looked down at his feet, composing himself, before answering Alex's question.

"I wanted their respect. Gene Hunt, DCI, absent father, doesn't make me sound great does it? I've made a lot of enemies in my line of work, Bolly. I 'ad enough in Manchester, someone tried to 'urt 'er, she was only a kid, turned 13. Some nutter I'd put away years before grabbed 'er, took 'er 'ostage, thought he was gonna blow 'er 'ead off."

Alex closed her eyes for a second, just like Molly. "What happened?" Alex pressed.

"Sam saved her." Much as Alex wanted to know more, Gene looked thoughtful, a sadness in his eyes, for the loss of his friend. There was an uncomfortable and protracted silence. She thought it wise to lighten the tone.

"So," she said in upbeat tone, "you talk about me all the time, hmm?" she raised an eyebrow.

He pouted and looked at her, "work stuff...Lady Jealous Knickers," he teased, returning to his usual self.

Alex gave him an incredulous look, but it broke into a soft giggle, she couldn't help it, he was right. She felt so close to him now, honoured he had finally shared a little piece of himself with her. Gene looked at her intensely, her giggle faded. He rose to his feet and stepped closer, her heart leapt and she suddenly became conscious that she was only wearing a long sweater and her underwear. It covered her, but only just. Gene advanced again, as if testing and measuring her reactions each time, weighing up whether to move forward again. He took the glass from her hand and placed it on the side table beside his own. They were almost touching now, her stomach doing somersaults.

"Gene, I..."

He pressed his finger to her lips, "shut up, Bolly, or I'll find a way to shut 'yer up."

Her mouth moved to speak, as if daring him and his lips met hers. His kisses were softer than she had imagined, his tongue tracing across her lower lip, before sliding softly inside. Passion mounted, as weeks and months of longing poured out of both of them. He held her head, his thumb brushing the sensitive nape of her neck as his tongue drove in and out of her willing mouth, hinting at the promise of things to come. His other hand slid across her bare thigh, to stroke and then squeeze that perfect arse he had admired for so long. Alex moaned softly into his mouth, her own hot desire pooling between her legs as he drew her in even closer, his erection brushing against her.

She pushed his coat from his shoulders, tugged at his tie. She wanted him now, on the sofa, on the floor, it didn't matter, she needed Gene Hunt to fuck her. As his lips broke contact with hers, she followed after them, eager for more.

He stepped back slightly and looked at her, his eyes shone, "say it," he said.

She leant towards him and in a breathy tone whispered, "I want you."

It was all he needed to hear. Gene pulled the sweater over her head, she wasn't wearing a bra. He sucked in a sharp intake of breath as he took in the sight of her in nothing but a pair of black lace French knickers. He groaned and swallowed, he had never wanted a woman this much, been so in awe of any sight. He was only too conscious of his own arousal; his hand shook as he reached out to run his hands across her skin, lingering at her pert breasts, before his mouth crashed down on hers.

Filled with renewed urgency, Alex undid his shirt and slid her hand over his chest, down to stroke him through the taut fabric of his trousers. He eased her back onto the sofa, kneeling before her, to worship at the feet of his beautiful woman. Alex threw her head back in delight as a trail of damp kisses was left down her neck. He took her hardened nipples into his mouth in turn, first licking them gently. She shuddered with unexpected pleasure as he bit down gently at first then a little harder. Growing wetter by the second, she raked her fingers through his hair, guiding him lower. A teasing tongue snaked its way up her inner thigh, she struggled for breath, it was too much.

"Please, please," she whimpered.

He slid down her dampened knickers slowly, relishing every moment of finally undressing her completely. He ached to be inside her, he knew better than to rush, however much she pleaded. A single finger, barely making contact followed the same line his mouth had done, slowly creeping towards the place she was desperate to be touched, brushed down the neat line of dark hair that marked a path towards her molten core. Her nails dug into his shoulder as he found her clit. She cried out. Spurred on by her excitement, he slipped his fingers inside her. Her hips rocked as he sped up. He felt her body start to stiffen, her moaning louder and more urgent.

"Don't stop, Gene, please...I need...Don't,"

He pulled away, and Alex let out a tortured sigh. She watched him as he raised his fingers to his mouth to taste her sweetness. He forced her legs wider apart and soon a hot, greedy tongue replaced those elegant fingers. Alex raised a leg, digging her heel into his back, as he hungrily lapped at her. She was close, so close, her cries grew louder.

"Oh Gene, God yes, please, Jesus." Her orgasm forced her body to convulse from her hips; her thighs quivered, and then shook as she gushed onto his tongue. It took a few seconds for her vision to fully return to normal. Her whole body tingled, overwhelmed she almost felt like tears might come. She could still feel his hot breath against her. He lifted his head, licking his lips and stroked her cheek.

"My turn, come on," he said with gusto as he lifted he limp body into his arms and carried her towards the bedroom.

He gently placed her down on the bed. She watched as he kicked off his boots and finished undressing. Alex admired him; he really was bigger in every department she mused as a smirk pushed at the corner of her mouth.

"What yer laughing at Bolly Knickerless?"

She pulled him down to join her on the bed and kissed him. Gene slid on top of her. She kissed and licked at his neck, tasting the sweat and aftershave on his skin. Alex drew her knees up and lay back on the pillow. Reading her signal, he guided himself inside her, slowly and gently. It had been a while for both of them. She felt so tight, almost virginal; she inhaled deeply and let out a little cry.

"You alright?" he whispered.

"Mmm," was all she could manage.

It was heaven as he drove insider her, filling her completely, giving her that delicious feeling of being stretched. He grew more forceful, short shallow strokes, and then harder and deeper, making her scream out in pleasure. He was restrained as long as he could be; she sensed control slipping away from him as his own need took over.

"Fuck me," she begged, giving her consent for him to let go. He took her so hard he was afraid he might hurt her, but her moans grew even louder, encouraging him, asking for more. He could hold back no longer and neither could she, faster and harder until he felt her tighten around him, she fell silent as if the air had been suddenly sucked out of her lungs, fingers desperately tearing at the sheets.

"Alex," he groaned as he felt his own release and spilled into her again and again, as she came with him, screaming his name.

Gene lay back on the bed beside her, both still breathless, hearts racing. He put his arm around her and she snuggled into his chest, she didn't mind it was slightly damp with sweat, the drumming of his heartbeat to her ear.

"Do you think Luigi heard?" Alex asked, suddenly realising just how noisy she had been.

"I think they 'eard yer in Manchester, Bols," he laughed.

"Any regrets?" she asked reluctantly.

"Nope. You?" he responded without hesitation, as he checked the blissful expression was still on her face. It occurred to him she had never looked more attractive, almost glowing. Gene kept that to himself.

"None at all. Gene..?"

"What now, Alex?" he responded in a mock tone of annoyance.

Alex paused for a moment. _Don't spoil it_.

"Nothing."


	8. Chapter 8

_Thanks to everyone who has stuck with it and given me the fab reviews, they really do keep me going x_

**Chapter Eight**

Alex turned over to find an empty space where Gene Hunt had slept. She questioned the reality of last night's events. She had such vivid dreams about him so frequently. It certainly felt real. It had been by far the most peaceful sleep she'd had in months.

Getting up and moving around the flat provided the tell tale evidence she hadn't gone to bed alone, a brimming ash tray and the traces of smoke still hanging in the air, the two abandoned glasses on the side table, her discarded sweater and underwear. Alex bit her lip, it was real enough. Fear set in, he had run off in the night, woken up, realised he had made a big mistake. Alex made her way into the kitchen. A badly scrawled note on the back of an envelope was propped up against the kettle. 'Gone home for clean clothes, see you at work.' _Unsigned, no kiss_. She shook herself, she was a grown woman not a teenager deciphering the hidden depths of a text message. _A grown woman, who had just spent the night with her boss and now had to face him at work._ She didn't have a clue what that was going to be like. At least there was a note of sorts. _Please, please don't let him regret it._ At least she was certain of her own feelings. 

Alex found Gene, Chris and Ray gathered in CID, all in coats looking ready to head out somewhere. Gene was jolly, patting Ray on the arm, briefly. Alex hoped this meant he had apologised, or perhaps more likely said it in a round-about sort of way. He didn't excel at admitting he was wrong.

"Nice of you to join us, Bollinger Knickers, don't take yer coat off, we're off down the morgue," Gene said just as he would have any other day.

It was brief, but he gave her a fleeting look she couldn't quite interpret. Gene Hunt and subtlety rarely mixed and she hoped it meant everything was fine, act normally. Alex couldn't resist testing him.

"Oh, Guv, you're always taking me to such nice places," she said with a sigh and a hint of a smirk.

"Oh shut up complaining, Bolly. This is CID not the country club," he replied, flashing her a similar smirk that went unnoticed by Chris and Ray, who were far too wrapped up in their own chatter. The early signs were good.

The pathologist pulled back the sheet to reveal the battered face of the man on the slab.

"He's mid-forties, not a pretty sight, I'm afraid. Murder obviously, professional looking job," the pathologist gesturing to the bullet wound at the temple.

Alex felt momentarily light headed, she pressed her palm to her own forehead and winced. The feeling came and went quickly as she steadied herself and focused on the familiar face of the corpse.

"Obviously," Gene said sarcastically, "it's Jimmy, poor bastard."

The pathologist continued. "He received several blows to the face and body, though I would say that was several hours before his death, somebody certainly gave him a good kicking beforehand." Alex shot Gene a school ma'amish look.

"Unrelated," piped up Gene.

Everyone turned to him questioningly, only Alex knew what he meant. Gene decided it best not to claim responsibility, at least in front of the pathologist, it would only complicate matters.

"Come on, 'e was a thieving Geordie git, people kicked the shit out of him on a regular basis, they did not feel the need to blow 'is brains out. Besides, professional would do the job, in, out, not slap 'im about a bit before 'and."

"There's more," the pathologist said, moving the sheet away to reveal a fingerless hand, "severed with a serrated blade, his teeth were drilled and some removed as well, all prior to death." Chris in particular squirmed at the sight of the mangled hand and rubbed his jaw in empathy.

"He was tortured then," Alex said.

"Like that film, with what yer call 'im in...Dustin Hoffman," Ray said.

"Marathon Man, it were good that, bit gory don't think Shaz would like it" added Chris.

"I took a bird to see that at the flicks, she didn't like it much neither, good excuse to offer a bit of comfort," Ray said nudging Chris before stopping suddenly. In light of the Guv's recent reaction; he thought it best to leave it there.

"Thank you, Barry Norman, it's not film bleeding 83," Gene snapped, "Rainer," he added looking at his DI.

"Davey Rainer, what 'e got to do wi' it?' Ray questioned.

Gene looked at Alex, "I suppose, DI Drake you will be wanting to do your psychic-wotsit, before we can go and nick 'im?'

"A profile of the suspect and some evidence would be nice, Guv," she replied. Gene grinned as they left the room. Ray and Chris looked at each other.

"What the 'ell is going on round 'ere lately," said Ray. Chris just shrugged in response and they followed on behind.

Back at the office Alex set to work, determined not to get distracted.

"Shaz, can you start looking for background on David Rainer, known associates, previous form, we need to start building up a picture. I know you'll be thorough."

Shaz smiled, she admired Alex and liked her. DI Drake was the only one her really took her seriously, believed in her, the Guv usually just sent her to make tea. She went off to start looking for the information. Chris and Ray were busy doing other things.

Alex's eyes turned to Gene. He was sat in his office drinking a cup of that sickeningly sweet tea; he had probably got Shaz to make it. She watched him closely, his lips as he took a drink, his fingers curled around the mug. She tried to focus on her work. _For God's sake, there's been a murder, how can I possibly be this preoccupied by someone drinking tea._ The more she watched the more her mind wandered to the previous night, the smell, the taste of him. She looked at his office, with the blinds drawn if Chris hadn't interrupted would he have kissed her there? Would he have stopped at that? She imagined him taking her there and then over the desk, her skirt bunched up at her waist, knickers dragged down to her ankles, him holding her down, rough and hard, wild almost angry sex. Alex swallowed and shuffled in her chair, just the thought was enough to arouse her. Gene was standing up and moving towards the door. He beckoned her in, as if he could read her thoughts.

Alex closed the door behind her. Gene looked nervous and uncomfortable, avoiding eye contact. He leant against the filing cabinet and looked down.

"Alright, Bols? Thought...I should...yer know...check," his voice low as he finally lifted his gaze from the floor.

It was evident he was nervous, unsure of himself, he almost seemed vulnerable. Even his slightly slumped posture smacked of a man expecting rejection.

"Ah the awkward morning after chat, thought we might not have to have that when I realised you'd gone," Alex said with a nervous smile.

"Just thought they," he said gesturing towards the rest of CID, "'ad enough to talk about, without me comin' in, in the same clothes as yesterday. Didn't want to wake yer, looked so..." he coughed and shuffled, dropped his eyes again, "we alright then?"

"Yes I think we are, probably shouldn't talk about this here you know, Gene, later you know, we could... have a drink."

"What, at Luigi's?"

"Or... in the flat, if you'd prefer, more private," she ventured.

Gene Hunt pulled himself up straight, "right then, glad that's sorted," he looked her up and down with renewed confidence, "you got stockings on under there Bolly?" he pouted.

"Hmm, with lace tops," Alex noticed his eyes twinkle.

"Very nice, now bugger off and do yer psychiatry."

Alex was aware of him watching her as she left and exaggerated the swing of her hips just a little bit more than normal. She glanced over her shoulder and he smiled and looked away. She felt better and able to concentrate on her work. Rainer was a vicious criminal, judging by what he had done to Jimmy he meant business.

Shaz returned with the files and details Alex had asked for, smiling she thanked her. It seemed Rainer had risen rapidly in the criminal fraternity, an East End wide boy, who fancied himself as a successor to the Krays. Finishing up her 'psychiatry' she was ready to brief the others.

"Right gather round," she announced, perching on the end of her desk.

"David Rainer, starts off small time, arrests for minor offences, assaults, theft. At some point he progresses to increasingly violent methods of control, involvement in prostitution, drugs and probably guns. He hasn't been charged with anything for several years, only questioned."

"So it's our fault for not nicking 'im then," Ray interjected, sounding offended.

"No, he learns quickly to get other people to do his dirty work on his behalf, which probably means he ordered the killing rather than did it himself. He rules by fear and doesn't like to be challenged. He's motivated by money, but also by the need to be respected, make a name for himself. Jimmy was killed as an example to others, which means somebody on the streets knows something about it."

"Right, get out there, talk to yer snouts," said the Guv.

There was no instant movment, "move it!" he bawled, this having the desired effect on the team, as they leapt into action.

"Right, Bols, we'll go and 'ave a chat with Rainer. Doesn't like to be challenged? Shame that," he said ushering her out of CID.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Alex and Gene entered the club, flashing their badges at a disinterested girl tidying up behind the bar. The room was deserted and dimly lit, bar the stage, where a spotlight illuminated a shiny steel pole.

"You should 'ave one of those in your flat, Bolly," said Gene.

Alex rolled her eyes, "can you be serious for one minute this is a murder investigation in case you'd forgotten."

"Alright woman, nagging like a bloody wife already, come on, out the back," he said steering her towards a side door. Alex glared at him.

"I meant the office, you randy tart," he responded with a hint of amusement.

It was equally deserted, but raised voices echoed down the hallway from inside the office, followed by a crash. The door burst open and a young man came hurtling down the hall, his head down, hugging his stomach with one arm. He barged past Alex, catching her eye as he went. She recognised those eyes immediately; it was Burns, a look of fear on his face, evidently in pain.

Gene hollered after him, but he kept going, looking back only briefly as he made his way out through a fire exit. Realising who it was Gene made to pursue him, Alex stopped him.

"He's on bail, Guv, leave him, we're here to speak to Rainer."

Scowling, he agreed grudgingly and continued on toward the room Burns had come from. Two voices could still be heard inside, a woman screeching in a foreign language, Eastern European by the sound of it, followed by a man with a broad cockney accent commanding her to shut up, before another thud, suggesting he had struck the woman.

Gene flung open the door and strode in, followed by Alex. The girl was cowering down covering her face with her hands.

"Can I help you?" he spat arrogantly, curling his lip at the affront of the intruders, it was Rainer.

Alex scanned him. He was not unattractive to look at, tall, slim, slicked back dark hair. A thin scar trailed the outside of his eye. Those cold, piercing, grey eyes made Alex feel uneasy. He was dressed like a typical city boy, blue and white striped shirt with white collar and cuffs, red braces and tie, _all part of that aspiration and need to be a somebody. _

"DCI Hunt," he said showing his warrant card, "I sincerely hope so sunshine."

Gene looked down at the girl and back up at Rainer with disgust. Rainer gave an unspoken signal for her to leave and she scurried out obediently without a word. Alex watched her; she was as sorry a sight as Burns.

"The body of Jimmy Wilkes was found this morning, affectionately known as Jimmy the Magpie. You killed him." Gene said in a matter of fact manner.

"Don't know him; sorry you've wasted my time, now run along like a good copper," he was smug and arrogant, his disdain for the law evident in his words and manner.

"But you do know Andy Burns, I've just seen him leaving your office," Alex said moving forward as she saw Gene's temper begin to flare.

"Who might you be darling?" he said stepping into Alex's personal space.

"DI Drake," she said determinedly, looking searchingly into those cold eyes.

"Well DI Drake, if you ever fancy a career change, I could use a girl like you, high class, there'd be plenty pay good money for your services," he leant around her, "not bad from the back either."

Alex recoiled in disgust as Gene dragged him away from her slamming him up to the wall. Rainer was pinned now, despite his height almost lifted clean off the ground. For a second Alex saw that same rage in him she had seen after the mugging, a need to defend her.

"Big mistake," Rainer hissed.

"You've upset my DI, that upsets me, now say sorry to the lady," he raised his knee up to inflict the most damage. Rainer groaned, but no apology was forthcoming.

"Not only did yer murder Jimmy the Magpie, you are responsible for 'alf the vice in this city and I don't like it. Now say sorry to the lady, like a good bastard," Gene said as he raised his knee again. This time he managed a hoarsely forced out 'sorry' and Hunt released his grip, eyeballing him as he left.

Out in the corridor the girl leant back with one foot flat to the wall behind her. She took a slow draw on her cigarette and exhaled through her nose. Her dark hair was lank, her skin deathly white. Her eyes were dark and empty, fixed on the opposite wall. She was dressed in a shabby fur coat and a short skirt that showed pale bruised legs, desperately thin like the rest of her. Gene stopped and looked at her. She wasn't much older than Sarah, but her lifestyle had clearly taken its toll on her.

"You know love, you and yer shitty little rent boy mate should really 'ave a good think about the company you keep," Gene looked her up and down, horrified at the sight of such a young girl in such a terrible state.

"Andy, he not bad man," her accent was strong. "He," she said as her head jerked sharply toward Rainer's office, "he is bad man."

"Who are yer?" Gene questioned.

"I am no one, I am nothing," she exhaled again, the blank expressionless eyes still fixed on the wall.

"Which is it no one or nothing?" an impatient Gene questioned, "and since when did Toms get all deep and philosophical?"

"Ania," her stare finally broke as she turned her head. Her lip was swollen and fading bruises stained her pale flesh.

"So why didn't you leg it like your little friend?"

"Nowhere to run," she shrugged.

Alex looked at the girl with concern, "we can help, you know," she offered.

The girl snorted and once more fixed her gaze on the opposite wall. Gene set off down the corridor. Alex paused, hopeful she could somehow get through to the girl, help her out of this situation. In the meantime Rainer had clearly recovered and appeared at the door.

"Don't pay you to talk," he snapped and the girl reluctantly turned and headed back in the direction of the office. Rainer grinned menacingly at Alex as she turned to follow Gene.

Gene sat silently, gripping the steering wheel. Alex climbed in to the car beside him. He looked at her expectantly. She gave him a confused look.

"Isn't this the part where you rant at me for roughin' up the suspect?" Hunt said anticipating her usual speech about his temper.

Alex considered for a moment. She had wondered how recent events might alter their working relationship, felt almost touched that he had leapt to her defence like that, and felt protective over her. It went against the grain, surprised her that her fierce independence and desire to be treated as an equal was so easily shaken by Gene Hunt. She would normally have challenged him, knowing it was a waste of time, but doing it anyway to prove a point, provoke a reaction.

"It would be a waste of breath if I did, besides it was pretty restrained...for you."

Gene nodded and examined his watch, "drink?" he asked mindful of her earlier suggestion. He was asking her for far more than that.

"Nagging wife?" she questioned playfully.

Gene smiled. One of those smiles that made her stomach twist into knots, "if the cap fits, Bolly?" he said as the engine roared into life and the car pulled away.

She could only laugh and secretly wonder just how serious his intentions were. The morning after conversation had been somewhat awkward and brief. _Just enjoy it for now, stop thinking about everything, just this once. _She was imploring herself to just put one foot in front of the other instead of leaping ahead of herself and jumping to conclusions. She'd made enough of an idiot doing that for one week.

As the Quattro pulled up at the flat, the rest of CID was piling into Luigi's. Alex and Gene looked at each other, the thorny subject of publicising their relationship, if there was indeed going to be one, was an issue that would, at some point need to be discussed. Perhaps now wasn't the time. There was nothing to tell. The moment's silence seemed much longer, neither keen to be first. It was Alex who spoke.

"They've all seen us, we should go in."

"If yer don't want me goin' upstairs you only 'ave to say," his manner uncomfortable, he didn't look at her.

Alex was taken aback by his insecurity. She expected him to be the one to insist on secrecy, it didn't seem to bother him in reality.

"No...I do...I really want you to," she reached out and put her hand on his knee. Gene stiffened in his seat and swallowed, his fingers brushed hers, the slightest of touches, but enough to conjure the memory of the previous night. Their eyes met, just that look dried her throat a little. Alex Drake modern woman was de-evolving before her very own eyes and she didn't even seem to mind.

"Just a bit, well obvious, I didn't think you'd want them to know...yet," her last word almost a question.

Gene nodded, "right then, quick drink, you go, I'll follow."

He watched her climb of the car and blew out the air from his lungs, "might not just be the drink that's quick," he whispered to himself as he followed Alex in to Luigi's.

Gene took up his usual seat in the corner, depositing a pint in front of Ray. _A Gene Hunt apology_. Alex made a conscious effort to chat to the others, but was evidently preoccupied; her gaze darting in Gene's direction as they silently flirted across the room. She finally emptied her glass.

"Right," she announced so that everyone would hear, "I am in urgent need of my bed," in perhaps an overly exaggerated manner, stretching and faking a yawn for effect and to disguise the smirk that fought at the corner of her mouth. It suddenly occurred to her it was ridiculously early to be going to bed, at least alone. Gene avoided looking at her as the others said goodnight, albeit with raised eye brows. As she stood up to leave, she stopped in her tracks.

Rainer blocked her path, flanked by two other steely eyed men, both heavy set, their necks disappearing into wide shoulders.

"Hunt," he snarled with aggressive intent.

Gene rose to his feet, quickly followed by Ray, then Chris, a domino effect rippled around the table as they all responded, ready to rally to his defence. Davey Rainer and his two henchmen didn't move.

"I'm not staying, no need to buy me a drink, just thought I'd give you an opportunity to apologise, you know you if you weren't filth I could use a man like you in my enterprises, nothing that requires too much thinking. We are alike, you and I, get things done any means necessary. As I said, there's work for you and your lady friend," he said leering in Alex's direction.

"I'm nothing like you. Glad to see yer feelin' better Davey, which one of yer boyfriends kissed yer balls better?" Hunt retorted nodding in the direction of the two bodyguards, Ray and the others guffawing in support.

Rainer balled his fists and gritted his teeth, "so be it, Hunt, I've been a generous man, so far. You'll be sorry. Come on Gents; let's leave the pigs to their swill, besides, things to do," his cold eyes boring into Alex, his grin evil. He turned laughing as he left.

She looked at Gene, "just words, Guv, he's got something to prove, we'll get him, the right way." He sat back down and the others followed suit. Slowly the noise level crept up and Alex slipped out up the stairs to the flat.


	10. Chapter 10

_Well on the way now folks, thanks for reading this far, another one to keep the smut fans smiling! Thanks for all the lovely reviews :)_

**Chapter Ten**

Alex perched on the edge of her sofa, sipping a glass of wine. She waited impatiently for Gene Hunt. In light of the turn of events down in Luigi's she expected him to be a while longer than she had first hoped. Sinking back on the sofa, she flicked on the TV. Countdown flashed up, a young smiling Carol ready to display the letters. It hadn't changed much over the years. The eager contestant requested each vowel and consonant, but Alex quickly lost interest and drifted off into her own thoughts, her mind on anything but word games. She questioned herself, _just where exactly was this going? _It was anything but a good idea, she couldn't help herself, knew she should resist, but it was too difficult. _Scratching an itch, just a fling_, she tried to console herself with that thought, just as the TV suddenly regained her attention. Her eyes widened in disbelief, there across the screen the letters plainly spelled out U.L.O.V.E.G.E.N.E.

"What..no," she said insistently.

"Oh yes you do," Carol said with a smile and a wink, before the picture faded to a grey and white blur of fuzzy interference.

It was somewhat disturbing, and Alex was as uneasy at the message as the medium that delivered it. She switched off the TV and took a large glug of her wine. She couldn't possibly, why did her television have to send her messages like that; at least she wanted to see something from the real world. A familiar thud at the door made her jump, and she almost spilled the remainder of her drink. Alex flattened her hair into place and glimpsed at her make up in the mirror, she would have to do. She let him in, surprised at her own discomfort at his presence.

"Checking everything's alright, no one up 'ere harassing yer?" he smiled, but there was a hint of seriousness in his expression. Rainer's threats were unlikely to be empty; he would certainly be back at some point and she had already seen Gene's protective streak once today.

"No, not yet anyway. Drink?" she wanted to flirt, but at the same time was more nervous than yesterday about being alone with him. _Damn that TV._

He didn't answer, but stepped forward and cupped her face in his hands and kissed her forcefully. Taken aback for a second she had to recover her footing, grabbing at his shoulders to steady herself. Slowly his kiss softened and his tongue slid languidly over hers. She returned it, it felt good, but there was something half hearted in her response. She pulled away first, Carol's words haunted her thoughts. He looked dejected as her hands slipped away from him and she turned away to pour a drink. He reluctantly took the glass. _Did he really look hurt?_ Alex felt guilty, blowing hot and cold was a trait she despised in men and here she was doing just that. Determined to stop thinking about what she had seen, she took his hand and steered him towards the lounge.

"I was sort of 'oping we'd skipped the 'olding 'ands bit, Bols," he still looked downbeat, standing awkwardly as if he half expected her to throw him out at any second.

"You know you can't strategically knee every man who leers at me, Gene."

"Who says that's why I did it? Got off lightly if yer ask me, the arrogant bastard had it coming, ," he said defensively.

Alex was angry with herself. _Why oh why when he has just opened up, just a little bit, are you doing everything you can to send him retreating back? _Despite its form, it was a sign of affection, that he cared and wanted to protect her.

"I liked it," her cheeks flushed, _goodbye feminist principles._

Gene perked up a little, amused that Alex Drake had been impressed by such a brutish display of affection, "could show some appreciation," his smile was broadening and a devilish look in his eyes appearing.

"Hmm," she sighed, "thank you."

"That it?" he said with more than a little disappointment, as he scanned her body, evidently visualising a more thorough display of gratitude.

Alex suppressed a whimper andbanished doubt, as she consciously licked her lips, fixing her gaze on Gene, before leaning in and planting a soft kiss on his lips, before finally returning his earlier efforts with equal passion. He drew her in close and her knees buckled slightly as he brushed the curve of her bottom and held her close.

As their lips finally parted, he brushed a stray lock of hair away from her cheek. She caught his hand as he went to pull it away, drawing it towards her lips and first dusting it with feather light kisses, before slowly and suggestively drawing a finger into her mouth and slowly sucking it, all the while her lustful eyes staring deeply into his. She felt him harden with arousal and he swallowed hard as he watched her closely.

"Bit better," he offered hoarsely, clearing his throat as she undid his belt, her gaze unmoving and with one tug his cock sprang free. He drew in a breath as she sank slowly down to her knees.

'Thank you' she mouthed, before her tongue made soft, wet, teasing strokes across the sensitive tip and down the shaft. He made a deep guttural sound as she took him fully into her mouth, gripping him with one hand, to make one endless, delicious stroke as she drew her head back and forth. Gene's fingers raked into her hair and he fought to stop himself from dragging at her head and pushing deeper and harder into her hot, willing mouth. He watched her; she never looked away from him, holding eye contact, eyes burning with desire. It was the dirtiest and most beautiful thing he had ever seen. His balls tightened, and she sped up in response. Despite his own urgent need, he pulled back.

"Don't 'ave to..." his voice trailed off as with renewed fervour she continued, finally tipping him over the edge, as he grunted out an incomprehensible jumble of sounds and swearing. Alex swallowed down hard, finally closing her eyes and turning her head to hide a slight shudder. He drew in a long, deep breath and let it out slowly as she rose to her feet.

"Come to bed," she whispered. He didn't need to be asked twice.

Alex's eyes opened slowly, dragged from a deep dreamless sleep by the repeated shrill sound of the phone. For the second night in a row, Alex Drake had shared her bed with Gene Hunt and she was pleasantly surprised that he was still there. Gene stirred, his hand trailed lazily across her body.

"Tell them to sod off," he murmured, still dozing despite the persistence of the phone. Alex sighed and reached across to lift the clunky receiver. She managed little more than a grunt; she hadn't had a great deal of sleep.

"DI Drake?" came back Chris' disembodied voice.

"Yes, Chris," she said trying to sound awake and more importantly alone, as Gene's hand began to wander more boldly across her thigh. She tried to pat it away, but he took no notice, sliding higher. Alex squirmed and did her best to focus on the conversation with Chris, fearing she might give herself away if he crept any further toward more sensitive spots.

"I think you need to come in Ma'am, there's been a kidnapping. We can't find the Guv and we could do with gettin' in touch with 'im," it sounded serious, but at least she could help with that. DCI Hunt was an inch away, naked, and beginning to wake up.

"Ok, Chris, I'll be in soon," she said a little disappointed she couldn't spend a little longer in bed.

"It's just... well it's that girl, from the mugging, who was with the Guv and that," Chris explained, "there were pictures in the post this morning, definitely 'er."

Gene overheard every word and had leapt out of bed and was getting dressed before his DC could even finish his sentence.

"Sarah, oh God, I'm on my way," Alex said hanging up the receiver. Gene was almost dressed, sitting on the edge of the bed pulling on his boots. He didn't turn and look at her, didn't speak and made his way out of the bedroom as Alex dragged on her dressing gown.

"Gene...Gene...wait," she called after him as the door slammed shut.

Alex rubbed her face with her hands and stifled a sob. She knew Rainer had taken her. Sarah was an innocent in all of this, she couldn't begin to think how she must be feeling, what was happening to her. He'd just walked off, she understood how he felt, that he had to get there, do what he could, but he hadn't even looked at her, was he holding her responsible somehow or just blaming himself. She couldn't read him at all. Alex threw on her clothes as quickly as she could and headed out, she didn't know what to do, back off, dive in to offer comfort, just _please let them find her._


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Alex entered CID out of breath. She ran all the way in. She had no idea how Gene would respond, but she desperately needed to go to him, to at least offer him some comfort, hold him, tell him everything would be alright, and help in the efforts to find his daughter. She surveyed the room quickly, his blinds were drawn, he had retreated to the office, how like him to hide his feelings away from everyone else. Chris and Ray didn't even know who Sarah was. She didn't stop or even look at anyone as she passed and pulled at the door handle; locked.

"Gene, open the door," she said softly, but there was no response from within.

"Please, open the door," she pleaded, still nothing.

There was a loud crash of metal; no verbal response came with it.

"Gene Hunt, open this door, or I'll kick it in," she said once more rattling the handle. She wasn't going to leave him in there to stew and drink alone, but there was still no reply.

"Ray," Alex gestured to the door.

"'ang on a minute, you said you'd kick it in," Ray protested.

"DS Carling, the door," as the frustration rose in her voice.

Ray frowned and shrugged, reluctantly barging against the door, shaking the partition wall as the lock snapped and Ray spilled into the office. He hardly dared look up and could only point a finger of blame at Alex, before he backed away silently. Hunt faced the wall in the office, his back to them, and did not move. Alex pushed the door, thankfully still on its hinges, back to close it as fully as it would go. The dent in the filing cabinet explained the sound. Her eyes were drawn to the photographs strewn on the DCI's desk; Sarah, bound, gagged, fear in her eyes accompanied by a bloodied note. 'Big mistake' was scrawled across the paper, leaving no question that it was Rainer behind this. Alex closed her eyes for a moment, she had to be strong for Gene now, he might not admit it, but for once he needed her.

"Gene...I'm so sorry, we'll find her, we will, I promise," _say something, please_, but the silence was deafening.

Finally he spoke, "Rainer," he said, "that bastard did this to my little girl and where was I? Busy shagging my DI," there was no anger in his voice; all Alex could hear was guilt.

Slowly he turned to face her, a hint of redness in the corner of those blue eyes. Her heart went out to him, but she didn't quite know what he wanted her to do.

"Don't look at me like that," he said harshly.

"Like what?" she questioned, wishing she knew the right thing to do or say.

"Pity, I don't want pity from...from...you, just find her."

Alex nodded and moved across the room toward him. She reached for his hand, he backed away.

"Please, I just care, let me," and she reached out again, this time he let her take his hand, the knuckles bruised and raw. His expression was stern, resolute and unwavering.

"We...you have to tell them," she wanted to hold him, try and take some of the pain go away; it was obvious it wouldn't be welcomed. He looked down, deep in his thoughts for a moment, and then straightened up, reclaiming his hand and motioned her out of the office.

"Right," the room stopped, "Sarah Thomas, nineteen year old art student, kidnapped by Davey Rainer sometime yesterday."

"'ow d'yer know that Guv?" it was Chris who said what everyone else was thinking.

"Because, Christopher, this is designed to get at me," he was matter of fact about the whole thing. Chris pondered his words, he was none the wiser and Alex looked at Gene, silently urging him on to explain to his team, the people he trusted most.

"Sarah Thomas is...my daughter."

"Bloody Nora," Ray spluttered, at least able to make sense of his own blunder at last. Nobody else spoke; there was a stunned silence, jaws dropped. DI Drake stepped in before anyone could ask anything else, hoping to spare Hunt the barrage of questions that would undoubtedly follow.

"What about your snouts? Did anyone get anything useful?" she said with all the professionalism she could muster as she watched her DCI unravelling before her eyes. There was no immediate response, as they were still taking in the Guv's admission.

"Chris?" she demanded.

"Just clammed up, soon as we mentioned Rainer, too scared to say anything. Someone said he 'ad a lot to do with haulage firms these days, thought it was legit though, wouldn't say anything else," he stuttered.

"Bloody useless," Gene barked.

"Get back out there, someone must know something, Shaz, get a list of properties, businesses, anywhere Rainer rents or owns, we need to find out where he might have taken her," Alex took charge of the situation.

"We find her, if I have to move heaven and earth, we find her," Gene said as they set off on their tasks.

"Come on, let's get that hand sorted out, it'll swell up," Alex said, making her way toward the kitchen.

"It's fine, Drake," he insisted.

"It needs seeing to," she was almost telling him off, and almost sheepishly he followed. Alex stifled a sigh, no smutty retort, no real argument or put down; he was a shadow of his usual self, a near broken man.

Only the drumming of the cold water against the sink broke the silence in the kitchen, as she held his hand under the tap and brushed away the traces of blood, which stained his fist, with cotton wool. She looked up at him searchingly. He turned away again.

"Don't, Bolly."

"I'm here, if you need me, to listen, it's not your fault."

"Please God, not your psycho-bullshit," he dried his hand, "I'll 'ave to tell 'er mother."

Alex thought it wise to let him be alone and let him go without a word. Shaz appeared with a pile of files.

"I've got that list Ma'am, there's loads, clubs, flats, all over London," she looked glum, wishing she could be more help.

"Thanks, Shaz," said Alex distantly as she watched Gene across the room.

"Did you know Ma'am...I mean...sorry. It's just Chris said he had no idea the Guv even had any kids."

"No, well, not until quite recently anyway," Gene had disappeared into his office to make the call.

"If you don't mind me asking are you and the Guv..." Shaz trailed off, wishing she hadn't asked at all.

It was a question Alex couldn't answer. _What were they? Friends? Barely at times. Shagging? True, for the moment, past tense perhaps. Together? _

"It's complicated," she offered.

_Why was everything so bloody complicated in this world?_ Shaz smiled and slipped away to save any further embarrassment for either of them and Alex made her way to her desk and started pouring her way through the list. Shaz was right. there were properties all over the city; it was like looking for a needle in a haystack. Viv popped his head around the door.

"Anyone seen the Guv?" he asked.

"He's in there, but I wouldn't," Alex replied pointing at the closed office, as she observed Viv taking note of the damaged door.

"It's just there's this girl hanging around, keeps asking for DCI Hunt, won't take no for an answer," he shrugged.

"Thanks, Viv, I'll deal with it," although she really didn't have time for it, the last thing she wanted was anyone disturbing Gene, it was probably trivial.

Alex peered down the hallway, there pacing the floor was the slight frame, jet black hair and tatty fur coat from Rainer's club. It was Ania. Perhaps she could help, give them a lead, anything that might give a clue as to where Sarah was. She should tell Gene.

He was slamming down the phone as Alex tapped gently on the mangled door frame. He looked up from his desk.

"How did she take it?" it was a stupid question, she regretted it as soon as the words escaped her lips.

"Yeah, she was chuffed, Bolly, how do you think she took it? Wants to come down on the next train, all I need that, another mad bloody harpy screeching in my ear," Alex took it as a sign he had pulled himself together a little, she preferred the insult, to the blank and lost version of Gene Hunt she had seen earlier.

"Could be nothing, but the girl from the club is here, she's been asking for you, she might know something," she watched her words carefully, not wanting to raise hopes unnecessarily. It was something at least.

Ania tapped at the desk in the interview room, she looked nervous. On closer inspection there were weeks worth of bruises on her face in different degrees of black and blue, as old ones faded to a yellowish stain, fresh ones appeared. There were thick red marks around her neck. Gene offered her a cigarette, she took it, her hand shaking as she held it to her lips and he lit it.

"We need you to help us Ania, a girl has gone missing, her name is Sarah," Alex slid the photograph of the frightened girl across the desk. Gene didn't look down at it.

Ania took a long drag on the cigarette, "I don't know, Andy he is missing," her eyes darted around the room, she was terrified.

"Well forgive me love for not giving a shit about your scrote of a mate, where is Rainer keeping this girl?" his fuse was short, the girl cowered back in the chair, looked to Alex for support.

"He is my friend; we take care of one another, in our...work. A man, important to Rainer, he strangles me," she pulled at her top indicating the deep red tracks around her neck, "I scream, Andy came in he hit the man and now he is gone."

Gene grew impatient; Alex sensed he may snap at any moment.

"Please Ania, have a look at the picture, try to help us and I promise we will look for Andy, he must mean a lot to you," she tried to coax the girl.

"Oh good God, my heart bleeds for him," he barked.

"I think Rainer will kill him," she grew agitated and tearful.

"Then please think, Ania, anything that might help, so we can send Rainer to prison for a long time and you and Andy will both be safe" said DI Drake, as gently as if she were interviewing a child. Behind the thick make-up and bruising, her face had a child-like quality, though the sadness and cynicism in her dead eyes was far beyond her years.

"I don't know this girl," Gene banged his fist against the desk, "but...Rainer brings the girls in from Europe in back of trucks. We are promised new life in England, passports, papers, jobs. When we arrive, this is our life. No money, no papers, no one to run to."

"Where does he take the girls, when they arrive?" Gene asked, a little calmer than before.

"It depends, a garage, warehouse, breaks the spirit first, leaves you cold, hungry, tired, no fight left after days. Some girls stay, some are moved on. I know nothing else. Please, Andy, help him," she begged.

"Thanks Ania, you've been a great help, we'll do all we can," Alex smiled weakly at the girl, Gene rolled his eyes and left.

"I hope you find this girl," Ania said.

"Me too, and your friend," Alex said as she turned to follow Gene and Viv appeared to show the girl out.


	12. Chapter 12

_Sorry this update has been a while and it is a fairly short one; life gets in the way and all that. Thanks to all the great reviews and the TRA crowd for the continued support. Even did a smutty one shot to get my writing head on again! _

_Thanks for sticking with it _

_Still don't own Ashes to Ashes or the characters! _

**Chapter Twelve**

Gene sat in his office, smoking silently. Alex watched him from her desk. It was hard to know what to do. Chris and Ray were out speaking to snouts and Shaz sat sifting through documents looking for anything that might be useful. CID was unusually quiet. Gene had wanted to go out and look for Sarah, speak to people himself. Alex had to talk him out of it, in this frame of mind he could do anything, and much to her surprise he had reluctantly agreed to stay put and wait by the phone. Alex watched him; he stared at nothing before putting out his cigarette, and getting up to pace around the room again. He'd almost worn a hole in the floor in the last hour.

Alex had pieced together the information and arranged it on the board. She looked down at the photograph of Sarah, the terror in her tear filled huge blue eyes, the signs of blood and bruising on her forehead staining her blonde fringe and rope bound wrists. She was gagged. Alex turned her face away; she couldn't stand to look at that poor, sweet girl in that state, or to think of her suffering at the hands of that monster. A monster that had gone to ground it seemed. She pushed the picture back into the envelope; Gene didn't need to see it anymore than was necessary. It was difficult enough to keep him calm and contained without putting that picture up for all to see, for him to see and be reminded that his little girl was being hurt and used to get to him by a psychotic gangster. She looked across at him, still pacing the floor of his office like a caged animal, it broke her heart to see him like that, but every time she offered comfort it only seemed to serve to enrage him, make him put the shutters up and push her away.

The silence was suddenly broken by the trilling of a telephone. Shaz answered it; her face grew ashen as the conversation continued. She replaced the receiver. Alex looked at her questioningly.

"They've found a body Ma'am, young girl down by the river, near Rainer's club," she said glumly.

Gene appeared at his office door. The expression on Alex's face gave away all too easily that it was not good news.

"What, Bolly?" he said becoming agitated.

"Promise me you'll stay calm, Gene...Guv, they've found a body, near the club, it's a girl, but that doesn't mean it's..."

Alex's voice trailed off as he reached for his coat and made his way out of CID. She dragged on her jacket as she scurried to keep up with him. He didn't speak or even turn to look at her.

The car screeched up to the site. Uniform were on the scene already, cordoning off an alley way and directing onlookers away. In the car Alex had tried to reach for Gene's hand, tried to offer comfort, he had turned away from her, snatched back his hand, still refused to say a word or even make eye contact. She didn't know what else to do, she had tried her best.

He got out of the car and strode toward the gathering crowd of both civilians and police officers trying to clear the scene. He didn't stop, his long stride made it hard for Alex to keep up, as he barged past confused PCs in his path. He made his way down the dank alley, a stone's throw from the rear entrance to the club. He was way in front of Alex now, but she kept going unsure of what she would do if it was Sarah, or how he would respond. _Please, God, don't let it be her_.

Gene stopped and closed his eyes for a brief second. Forensics was already there, crouched down to examine the body, blocking his view. Gene took the final step forward and drew in a long deep breath as he looked down at the body of a young woman, around twenty, it wasn't her. He slowly let out the air in a puff of relief. Alex caught up with him; she looked down and then looked at Gene, the relief evident in her eyes as well as his.

Alex scanned the body, slumped up against the damp mossy wall, the heel of her shoe snapped as if she had been dragged along like a rag doll, pale, thin and badly bruised legs, a filthy fur coat, a bloodied face and thick purple marks around her neck, lank dark hair and a face Alex recognised. It was Ania. Gene turned and walked away, still silent and brooding.

"Gene," Alex called after him, but he kept walking, didn't turn or even acknowledge her.

The forensic expert looked up at Alex, "strangled by the looks of it and the body was dragged here." He returned to his work.

Alex nodded and thanked him, before turning on her heels to follow Gene Hunt. He stood at the railings staring out across the river. He took a hip flask from his coat pocket and took a large swig, sucking the whiskey up through his teeth.

"You ok? It's Ania, the girl from the club, he must have found out she'd been to the station," Alex said, deciding professional was perhaps the best way to be around him.

There was a brief silence as he looked out across the water. "You know, Bols, there isn't a tide strong enough to flush all of the shit out of this city," his voice stern and resolute. "I will kill him, with my bare 'ands if I 'ave to," he added almost matter-of-factly.

Alex tentatively reached out her hand and rested it on his shoulder, "I know," she said softly and paused before adding, "I'll help."

Tears pricking at her eyes, she loved him so much, she would do anything for him. She desperately wanted to hold him, tell him it would be ok, and make him understand that she was there for him.

Gene turned to her; his eyes finally met hers as he gave a nod of understanding. He was about to speak when Ray and Chris came bounding toward them, Chris almost skidding over on the gravel by the quayside.

"Guv, Guv, we've been speaking to that haulier, apparently they make drop offs at some lock ups not far from 'ere," Chris blurted out at the speed of a machine gun.

"Get this, brings goods in from Eastern Europe, Rainer told the drivers not to look in the back, got to be 'ow they bring the girls in," Ray added to make sense of what Chris had been so keen to share.

"Well if that's where he usually takes girls, it could be where he's hiding Sarah," Alex said, conscious of Ray's eyes being drawn to Alex's hand resting on Gene's arm, and she quickly retracted it as she spoke.

"Right, what are we bloody standing around 'ere for then, come on," Gene hollered, almost reverting to his normal self at the news and gesturing them with outstretched arms back in the direction of the car.

Alex hoped Ania had not died for nothing as they piled into the Quattro and headed off to the address Ray had given them, she hoped they were right, _they had to be right about this, please let her be alive, unharmed, please._


	13. Chapter 13

_So I have finally finished this, I hope someone is still reading. Big thanks to everyone who has left me the generous reviews, put this on alert and stuck with it. Thanks to warbs1981 for the nagging (I needed it). I hope I haven't built this up too much!!! x_

_Still don't own anything, including the title stolen from Madonna._

**Chapter Thirteen**

Alex stared down the long row of riverside lock ups. There were more than she had hoped. She glanced at Gene, to see how he was holding up, he was very good at putting on a brave face, she momentarily considered asking him if he was alright. It was a stupid question, _of course he wasn't alright, his daughter was missing, probably hurt, even..._ She banished that thought from her mind. She was still unsure how she expected him to react, if he was falling apart she would understand, she had a daughter, remembered vividly the moment of blind panic when Layton had dragged her away, but if he was falling apart, her constant, she knew instinctively she wouldn't know what to do, how to behave around him. At least this way he still resembled the Gene Hunt she recognised. He looked stern, serious, annoyed and angry, she'd seen that before, knew how to handle it.

She surveyed the area; the sky was grey and overcast, matching the grim, grey concrete cubes and the dull, peeling paint on each of the doors. The area was run down and dilapidated, the only colour coming from the parked lorries and trailers bearing the gaudy livery of various businesses. Bold red letters caught her eye on one in particular, 'Rainer Imports', they were at least in the right place.

Alex pointed in the direction of the trailer, "he must bring the girls in on the lorries and keep them here until it's safe to move them," she offered, trying to be positive.

"Right, you two, start at that end," barked Gene signalling to Ray and Chris to make their way to the opposite end of the block.

Alex and Gene knocked at each lock up in turn, calling for Sarah, listening for a sound inside, a sign of life. Alex spotted something amongst the gravel and bent to pick it up. It was Sarah's student card, slightly dog-eared and worn, but the name and photograph of the smiling girl were clear.

"Guv," she called showing him what she had found.

Gene's eye's shot to the closest lock up and he began to bang against the metal door, "Sarah love, are you in there sweetheart?" he bellowed.

Alex shushed him to listen for a response, all seemed silent inside.

"This is a waste of time, if she was 'ere she's not bloody 'ere anymore," a frustrated Gene said as he turned away.

As Alex went to following him, a crash of metal from within the concrete walls rang out.

"Gene, I think she's in there," Alex said hopefully.

Smashing at the padlock, Gene forced open the door and slid it up and over.

* * *

Chris and Ray made their way down toward the furthest end of the long block.

"Who'd have thought it, the Guv 'ad a daughter," Chris said.

"I know and never told us, told bloody Drake I see," Ray added with irritation.

"DI Drake knew?" Chris replied with surprise.

"Well she knew before we did, I knew soon as she turned up, got the Guv wrapped round her little finger."

"Do you think they're," Chris questioned followed by a little whistling, its implied meaning, very clear to Ray.

Ray rolled his eyes at Chris, "are we meant to bloody look in all these lock ups? We'll be 'ere for weeks."

Ray spoke looking back over his shoulder at Chris who trailed a few paces behind. He came to a sudden stop, walking into something solid. He turned slowly to find himself looking directly at a wall of black leather. He raised his head slowly scanning the broad chest and shoulders in front of him, to finally be met with a wide grin from the mountain of a man he had just walked into. It was Rainer's bodyguard, closely followed by the second, equally large minder who had accompanied him to Luigi's.

"Oh...shit..." Ray said managing to catch the widening eyes of Chris who was mouthing similar expletives.

* * *

Light flooded in to the dark, dank lock up. Sarah was bound and gagged in the corner, a huge red pool surrounding her. Alex's heart pounded as they dashed to her side. They both let out and audible sigh of relief as on closer inspection the pool was the contents of a paint tin Sarah had managed to kick over to make a noise to alert them she was inside. Gene pulled the gag away from her mouth and worked quickly to untie the rough cord which held both her wrists and ankles together and had cut into her skin, leaving bloody tracks. She was dirty and dishevelled, but seemed not to be seriously harmed, at least visibly.

Alex took a step back and Gene swept the tiny girl up into his arms.

"Dad," she sobbed, clinging on for dear life, burying her face into his chest.

Alex was reminded of the way he had carried her, out of the freezer at Chas Cale's restaurant, into the station when she had first arrived, as a child moments after she had witnessed the death of her parents. It was a safe feeling, being in those arms. Her eyes briefly met Gene's and she gave him a warm smile. Whatever had happened during her captivity, Sarah was alive and well, and safe.

"It's alright sweetheart," he said softly, brushing a lock of her blood tinged hair away from her face.

"Aw what a pretty picture," came a cold, chilling voice from the doorway, it was unmistakable as that of Davey Rainer.

He was armed pointing a gun straight at them, a familiar sneer across his face.

"Didn't I tell you Hunt, you'd be sorry," he snarled.

Gene put Sarah down and positioned himself in front of her and reached out to pull Alex in behind him too.

"Bastard, you'd better make sure you finish me off first time because if I 'ave any breath left in me, you'll be a dead man," Gene said defiantly.

Sarah was still sobbing and Alex put a comforting arm around the girl and hugged her close, as she choked down her own fears and tried to stay strong on the surface.

"Come on Davey, it doesn't have to end like this, you're not a murderer, you're a business man, where's the money in this, you won't get away with it. What will happen to your empire if you're in prison?" Alex tried to reason.

"You're wasting your time Bols, this piece of shit doesn't do reasoning, not bright enough," Gene responded almost flippantly.

"That's really helpful," Alex snapped.

"When you've quite finished your domestic, prison, don't make me laugh, your bodies will be in the river in..." he stopped and examined his watch, "let's say the next ten minutes, the car will be in a scrap yard within half an hour and a hundred people will say I've been at a party all day," he smiled smugly.

"Scrap my bloody car, you really are an animal," Gene retorted.

"Enough of the chat," Rainer said as he took aim and the gun made the ominous sound as he prepared to fire.

"No, Dad, love you Daddy," Sarah wailed as Gene aligned himself squarely in front of her and Alex as they huddled together.

"I love you..." Gene paused, "both of yer," he said awkwardly.

"I love you too, Gene," Alex said, reaching out to squeeze his hand.

Time slowed down for Alex as she heard a shot ring out, she shut her eyes tightly and clung to Sarah as a silent tear rolled down her cheek and Sarah screamed out. She really did love him, more than she ever knew. _If only they hadn't wasted so much time, played silly games, left far too much unsaid. _Alex tried desperately to compose herself and try to find a way out of this, as much for Sarah as herself. _Where the hell were Chris and Ray? God, what if it was too late, they were already..._ The second seemed to last an eternity, before it dawned on Alex that Gene was still tightly gripping her hand, and as she slowly opened one eye he was still standing. She peered out from behind him. Rainer lay on the ground, shot, dead or very close to it and there was Andy, frozen, a still smoking gun in his hand, a blank expression on his face.

Alex drew herself up to her feet, holding on to Sarah, who could only cough out a sigh of relief. She looked the boy in the eye.

"He killed her, she never hurt anyone, I'm not sorry he's dead," the broken young man explained, throwing the gun down to the floor as he burst into tears of anger and frustration.

Just then Chris and Ray came running into view.

"Smashing, here comes the bleeding cavalry just in time to nick an unarmed bender in tears," said the now fully composed Guv.

"Bloody 'ell," Chris said, looking on in confusion.

"You should've seen 'em, Guv, ran into them two minders from the other night, saw 'em off though," Ray said as he collared a compliant Andy.

"Yeah they ran off when they 'eard the shot go off," Chris added.

Ray shot him a look of irritation, "twonk," he said.

Sarah hugged Gene, "it's all over now sweetheart, we should get you to 'ospital, get yer checked over," he said gently leading his daughter toward the car.

"Bolls, in one piece?" he asked.

"Hmm," she said her smile almost smug, "you love me. Gene Hunt actually used the word love."

Ray gave a look of disgust.

"Well life or death situation and all that," he said noting Ray's expression, as they passed him on the way to the car.

"What about us, Guv," Chris shouted over as Gene put Sarah into the back of the Quattro.

"Wait for bloody uniform, walk, fly, I don't care Christopher," came the answer.

"So, was that all it was then," Alex ventured quietly, "life and death situation."

Gene pouted, taking in what she was saying.

"Something like that," his cryptic reply.

"Well either it was or it wasn't," she prodded defensively.

"Last moment on earth, Bolly, there yer go," he said.

"Well did you mean it?" her voice betraying her feelings.

"Yes I bloody meant it. Did you?" there was nothing soft or sentimental in his voice, they could have just as easily been arguing about a suspect.

"Yes, I meant it," she said softening a little.

"Good," he said opening the passenger door and motioning to the seat, "well shut up and get in the bloody car."

**The End**


	14. Epilogue

_Sorry, couldn't resist!!!_

**Epilogue**

Alex slowly emerged from a deep, restful sleep. _Dreaming again? _She questioned herself, it wouldn't be the first time she'd had vivid dreams about a certain someone. Tentatively she stretched out a leg across the bed; it hit something solid and very real, another leg, Gene Hunt's leg. _No, definitely not a dream then._

"Gene?" she said still unconvinced and doubting her senses, doubting the memory of the previous hot, sweaty, passionate night, doubting the tell-tale signs she felt on her own body.

A half asleep grunt came back, _no it was all real. _

The previous day Gene and Alex had taken Sarah to the station, although shaken and bruised, there was no lasting damage, physical or otherwise. Alex remembered her warm smile and the hug she had given her, chuckled to herself at her instruction to 'look after 'im'. A little time at home in Manchester would do her good and hopefully appease her mother who seemed to phone at ten minute intervals, but she was determined she'd be back in London soon to continue with her studies.

Alex's attention returned to the dozing man beside her, "I just wanted to check I didn't dream last night," she said playfully.

Gene suddenly stirred and became more alert, "you 'ave dreams about me often, Bols?" he questioned.

She had nothing to lose, he knew she loved him, she knew he loved her, they'd seen each other in every compromising position imaginable and then some the previous night, there was little room for embarrassment now.

"Yes, often," she teased, lowering her voice to a soft husky drawl.

"Sort of dreams?" he really had perked up.

"You and me, doing things to each other," she continued.

"Keep going this is giving me the right 'orn," he smiled wickedly.

"Like last night, here, in bed, other places."

"Go on," he rasped, catching her wrist and directing her hand beneath the covers to feel his early morning arousal, urging her to stroke his hard length as she spoke.

"Hmm," she moaned softly, "bent over your desk."

He drew in a breath, "yes, Bols, oh yes, we 'ave the same dreams."

"Elsewhere too, over the bonnet of your car," she whispered.

"On my car, not on yer bloody life woman!"

**The end for sure ;)**


End file.
